Tenshi High's Evil Buchou!
by Akai Mu Tsuki
Summary: Ever met someone who pairs people up with other people and wont stop till the jobs done? Shinju Kiryu is one of said people and his victims are the cast of PoT! Evil schemes lead to -possibly- hilarious endings. Rated M for, like, the LAST chapter...
1. High School's Definitely Different

_**A few notes for you all out there… a) I don't own Prince of tennis… if I did, it would definitely have YAOI written all over it ^^ b) this is purely fanmade, so please no flames or criticizing about how outrageous and OOC the characters are. And don't bother me with "Ryoma went to America after he beat Tezuka!" (that was in the anime, not the manga) because that's not what happens in this story ^^ c) this a futurefic where everyone is in high school (and Ryoma skipped a grade). d) I also don't own Toushiro Hitsugaya, from Bleach, who's just there to be paired with my OC ^^**_

_**Otherwise, please enjoy the story ^^**_

**TENSHI HIGH'S EVIL BUCHOU!**

INTRO

After winning the Nationals, all the regulars seemed to somewhat relax… but then there was the heart breaking graduation. All the seniors: Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, Inui, and Kawamura left Seishun Gakuen to continue on to high school. The high school they went to was also known for their tennis: Tenshi High.

The year after the seniors left, Ryoma skipped a grade and became a senior along with Kaidoh and Momo since his grades were exceptionally high. One year later, the trio went to Tenshi High School to join their former regular teammates. Well, except for Momo, who was scouted by the basketball team and joined them.

Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Inui, and Fuji were already regulars by then. Kawamura focused more on his sushi shop then tennis, so he didn't go to the tennis club regularly. The two remaining teenagers promised the five sophomores they would definitely get into the regulars listing next year.

And now, they have.

**-Chapter One: High School's Definitely Different!-**

Tezuka looked at Ryoma. "Congratulations you two. You guys are now officially part of the Tenshi High School tennis regulars. Wel-"

"Welcome," a voice from the darkness interrupted. "I should be saying that, Tezuka," a tall teen with long silver hair and red eyes emerged.

"My apologies, Kiryu-buchou."

The teenager chuckled. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that. My name is Kiryu Shinju, by the way, and I'm a senior here at Tenshi High."

"You're the captain?" Ryoma asked disappointingly, having not really paid attention to the ranking and other regulars in the team.

"Hou? Are you upset that your former buchou was unable to beat me?" the silverette teased with a smirk.

Tezuka frowned and was about to speak until, "Oi, Shin! What is wrong with you? You haven't come to me bugging me for a theme! You do realize there is a celebration to be had, right?"

"Ah, gomen Shiro! I couldn't get to it…"

The white haired man growled. "Shin! I told you my name isn't 'Shiro' for the hundredth time already! Hello, you must be the three new regulars. I'm the coach, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Ah. Umm… that…" Ryoma pointed at Shinju who was literally on top and hugging the coach.

"Gah! Let go and get off of me, you idiot!" Toushiro started with an annoyed expression.

Tezuka sighed tiredly. "Our captain is… infatuated."

"It's actually more of an obsession, Tezuka," Inui noted while scribbling in his little notebook.

Ryoma nodded. "I can clearly see that."

"Ugh! Stop it, Shin!"

Shinju smiled happily. "Ne, Shiro! I just got an idea for the celebration!"

Toushiro shrugged the younger male off of him. "What is it?"

The tennis captain giggled with glee and an evil smirk found its way onto his lips. "It's going to be a tennis costume party celebration!"

"I don't want to go," a certain bespectacled brunette immediately stated.

"I absolutely HATE parties," Ryoma added to Tezuka's comment.

Shinju put his hands in an 'x' shape. "Yadda! I disallow it! The guest of honor _has_ to come, ya know!"

"When did I become the guest of honor?" Ryoma asked as Shinju rolled his eyes.

"When you joined, of course!" the silverette said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And you, Tezuka –GASP– YOU have to come! You just _have _to!"

Tezuka gave an inaudible sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, no… I dislike parties and I don't see a reason why."

"First off, you're the vice-captain… and second…" Shinju dropped his voice to a whisper so only Tezuka could hear him. "You'll see Echizen in a yu~ka~ta~!"

Tezuka shrugged, playing the 'I don't know what you're talking about' façade. "I don't see why it's such a big deal, Kiryu-buchou. We went to a shrine for New Years—"

Shinju stopped Tezuka from saying anymore. "I meant… a _female_ yukata," the teen whispered softly. "Meaning, he's going to be wearing a kimono… whether he likes it or not," Shinju murmured the last part to himself.

Tezuka put his hands over his flushed face and tried to block out the erotic images that were flashing inside of his head. "…If I go, Echizen has to come as well."

Ryoma glared at his new buchou. "YADDA! I'm definitely NOT going!"

"Even if," Shinju whispered to Ryoma in a quiet voice, "it means seeing Tezuka wearing a dog suit?" the evil captain's red eyes literally glowed. "I already have most of the costumes ready, all that's left is the party!" everyone sweat dropped and Shinju glared at all of them. "All of you are coming… _**right?**_"

"Y-Yeah…"

Shinju erased all traces of his dark expression. "Yay! The party will be on Saturday, so come to the clubhouse at six!"

Oishi blinked. "H-Here? We're going to have the party here?"

Shinju winked with an evil smile. "Why not? It might snow, and the indoor tennis courts will probably be occupied at the time. Since lunch will be over soon, I'll put up the pairings tomorrow, kay?"

"NANI?" the regulars exclaimed with wide eyes.

Shinju blinked. "Eh? Didn't I tell you? Everyone will be coming in pairs," the evil glared was back. "There's no backing out at this point, _**okay?**_" the teens nodded from fear and Shinju smiled again. "Kays! See you all tomorrow. Come Shiro, we must pick the pairings for the party!"

* * *

"Aren't these pairings just a bit… aren't they strange, Shin?" Toushiro asked the young teen.

"Hum? I think it's just perfect!" Shinju smirked evilly at his 'perfect' creation:

TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA- Partner is Shinju; warrior's clothes

SHINJU KIRYU- Partner is Toushiro; mage-like clothes

SHUICHIRO OISHI- Partner is Eiji; animal tamer

EIJI KIKUMARU- Partner is Shuichiro; cat-like clothes

SADAHARU INUI- Partner is Kaoru; mad scientist

KAORU KAIDOH- Partner is Sadaharu; mad scientist's assistant

SYUUSUKE FUJI- Partner is Takashi; ?

TAKASHI KAWAMURA- Partner is Syuusuke; ?

KUNIMITSU TEZUKA- Partner is Ryoma; either dog-suit or samurai wear

RYOMA ECHIZEN- Partner is Kunimitsu; kimono

"They… are very… I'm sorry, exactly how is it perfect? Explain this, Shin," said teen smirked like the devil himself.

"Oishi and Eiji… that's a very obvious pair," the silverette drawled tonelessly, but his amused eyes gave away his obvious excitement.

"Yeah, they're the Golden Pair. Explain Inui and Kaidoh."

Shinju swung his feet lazily. "I've seen the way they've stolen glances at each other. Inui's infatuated with Kaidoh, and the latter is the same."

Toushiro nodded. "What about Fuji and Kawamura? That's a bit… odd, for lack of a better word."

"Ah, well, I've always done my studies on my teammates, haven't I? I saw that Fuji has a soft spot for the shy junior."

The tennis coach leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "…What about Echizen and Tezuka?"

"Hehe, probably my favorite one. Have you seen the way Tezuka talks about Echizen? Have you seen the hungry eyes Echizen uses when he sees Tezuka playing? It's obvious they're in love, but neither one has realized it… yet."

"You're giving them a push?"

"More of a shove," Shinju replied as he sat on his coach's lap. "Ya know, I wrote the order of this specifically… the first name in that pairing is who I think the seme would be."

"Sh-Shinju… not here… what if someone walks in?"

The senior smirked and kissed his coach. "Then we'll give them a show. I just can't wait for you anymore, Toushiro."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryoma was standing in front of an old tennis court under an underpass. Dim lights barely lit the area, but Ryoma didn't need the light to see. He memorized the court perfectly.

"Isn't it a bit too cold to be wandering around here?"

Ryoma turned to face the speaker. "…Buchou…"

Tezuka shook his head. "I'm no longer your buchou, Echizen."

"Oh yeah. You're a fuku-buchou now."

Tezuka walked over to the younger tennis player and looked up at the school. "Just 'Tezuka' is fine. What are you doing here, Echizen?" said teen shrugged.

"I guess… it brings back some memories…" the teen mumbled softly. "Umm, buchou… sorry. Tezuka…sempai. Is it true what Kiryu said? Did you really… did you really lose to him?"

"Does that disappoint you?" Tezuka asked, genuinely curious about his kouhai's thoughts.

Ryoma tipped his hat down. "I think… it did… just a little. After all, you're the one I stole the pillar of support from," the young teen smiled softly, trying to hide said smile from his former captain… but failing. "I… I guess I'm upset that… that someone else was able to beat you."

"Echizen… our buchou may not look like it, but he's a very strong and serious person when it comes to tennis," Tezuka informed out of the blue.

Ryoma half smiled. "It's weird… hearing you say our buchou."

Tezuka looked at the white cap hiding the younger teen's face. "…It does feel weird, doesn't it?"

"Mm… well see you later, Tezuka-sempai," Ryoma called as he walked away from the memorable court where Tezuka had told him to be the pillar of Seigaku.

"…See you tomorrow, Echizen," the bespectacled tennis player murmured before leaving as well.

**-End Chapter One: High School's Definitely Different-**


	2. Try Playing Doubles With Him

_**Summary thus far: Ryoma and Kaidoh are now in the high school regulars! The former is disappointed to find Tezuka not the captain of Tenshi High, but that the captain is an eccentric silverette named Kiryu Shinju. Tezuka and Ryoma have a lot of catching up to do, but can they do it when a devious teenager plans to entwine their fates?**_

**TENSHI HIGH'S EVIL BUCHOU!**

**-Chapter Two: Try Playing Doubles With **_**Him**_**-**

Ryoma slowly opened his golden eyes, yawned, and stretched sleepily. He patted Karupin on the head, washed up, and dressed into his school uniform. He snapped out of his daze when he smelled and unfamiliar smell. "Kaasan?"

"Yes, Ryoma dear?"

"What are you making?"

"I'm not sure what it's called, but I ate it at my friend's house last night. It was delicious!" Rinko said. "Oh! It's already seven o' clock! You should hurry up and get going to school."

Ryoma grunted. "Unn, see you later, kaasan," Ryoma grabbed his bag and ran out the door quickly.

The young teen mounted his friend's bike parked just outside the gates. "We have to get there quickly, Momo-sempai."

"I know, but this whole 'party' thing you told me about," Momo started to pedal, "I'm beginning to think that your buchou has something set up."

Ryoma shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, I have a sneaking suspicion that he's up to something."

"People say he's quite a plotter. You should watch your back."

Ryoma smirked. "Che, I'm not going to let some guy I barely know get the best of me," the two then silently arrived at their destination.

"Well, I have to get to the basketball courts, see you later!" Momo called as he dashed to his club meeting place. Ryoma waved silently and walked on toward the tennis courts, startling in surprise when there was a joyful cry.

"Nyaa~ LUCKY!" Eiji shouted happily. "I'm with Oishi, nya!"

"A-Ah… don't say it so loudly Eiji!" Oishi scolded and literally gaped when he saw Ryoma.

"What're you looking at, Oishi…?" Eiji looked at Ryoma and blushed. "Oh, ochibi…"

Ryoma scratched his head. "Am I missing something here? Are you two sick?"

"As a matter of fact, Echizen—"

"Echizen!" Shinju ran up to the young teen and grabbed his wrist with a large grin. "C'mon! You have to look at your partner! Oh, and try on your costumes while you're at it! I have to know for sure if they fit or not."

"Erm… okay…?" Ryoma quickly walked to the club house. '_Something is definitely off… something is trying to ruin my life… no, some_one_ is trying to mess up my already screwed up life… but I wonder who my partner is…? Oh god, what if it's—_'

"…Tezuka-sempai?" said junior had his head in his hands and Ryoma felt his face heat up. "I don't… what is… umm…"

Shinju smiled evilly at the reaction. "Try your outfits on… both of you."

Tezuka looked up and sent a withering glare at his superior. "I refuse to wear… that _thing_," Tezuka practically spat out in his sulking anger and Shinju put his evil face on.

"Wear it _or __**else**_."

The two teens flinched. "I don't really think it's a good idea to oppose Kiryu right now…" Ryoma whispered, but the silverette heard it and smiled. Shinju gave a little dance of joy, and both Tezuka and Ryoma thought the same thing.

'_He HAS to have a dual personality_.'

Shinju smirked evilly when the two disappeared into their personal dressing rooms. "Ne Shiro… how long do you think it will be until Echizen scr—"

The senior was cut off by a, "NANI? What the HELL?" Ryoma stomped out of the room holding something akin to a dress. "WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS… THIS _ABOMINATION_?" Ryoma yelled loudly.

"Remember what Tezuka will be wearing… and both of you _agreed_ that you wouldn't back out."

"Gah…" Ryoma sulked and dragged his feet back into the dressing room. "Oh kami-sama… why are you punishing me like this? What did I ever do wrong?"

The Tenshi High tennis captain stifled his evil laughter at that.

* * *

Ryoma stepped out of the room with the tiniest hint of a small blush. He was wearing a red kimono, that actually fit his stature and accentuated his feminine body, with small blue flowers imprinted on the bottom of it, which was pink. A white sash with a golden bird sewn into the middle of it was tied tightly around his waist. "I'm not going to go through this embarrassment along, Tezuka-sempai! Come out!"

"Y-Yadda!" Tezuka refused uncharacteristically and Ryoma dragged his former buchou out of the dressing room.

"Ah…" Ryoma blushed at the junior's attire and Tezuka blushed at Ryoma's outfit.

"S-Stop staring…" they both said.

Tezuka was wearing a thin brown T-shirt and shorts with a tail. Ryoma stared at the ears adorned on his sempai's head. "Is this really a necessary costume… Kiryu-buchou?"

"…Sorry… Tezuka… I was too busy… laughing…!" Shinju coughed and held his mouth to try to get rid of his laughing fit. "But it depends on Echizen, because I do have a replacement costume for you that would probably be more fitting."

Ryoma looked up at the mention of his name. "Eh?"

"Do you want Tezuka to wear this embarrassing outfit?" Shinju asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Erm… well… huh? Oh, I mean… it's… just… it's distracting… what I mean is… yeah. I mean! N-No… I don't want sempai to wear this… it's just _too_ embarrassing for him."

Tezuka sighed in relief and Shinju frowned, his fun drowned in the toilet (so to speak). "The other outfit is somewhere in the dressing room."

"Aa," Tezuka replied quickly and went into his changing room as Ryoma turned to Shinju.

"Can I pick something else?"

"Of course not! That would ruin the theme! It was originally supposed to be a princess and her loyal pet, but then… you know… Tezuka acts and seems more of a seme than you."

"…Acts more of a… seme…? What the hell is a se—"

"Yes, in a relationship between you too, I'm sure Tezuka'd be the seme and you'd be uke…" Shinju nodded, a convinced look on his face.

Toushiro shook his head. "Keep your comments to yourself, Shin."

The teen smiled. "Okay. So anyway, I made Tezuka a different outfit since… yeah," the silverette waved his hands to remind Ryoma of what he was saying before and put his hands back on his hips to grin devilishly. "Now, the theme is a princess and her guard!"

"GUARD?" the Echizen child nearly screamed. The dressing door opened and Ryoma blushed deeply at his former buchou's attire.

Tezuka was wearing a dark blue hakama with a light blue shirt underneath and a golden sash held a realistic katana, which was actually fake, anyway.

"See~? It all works out! Tezuka, the ever faithful samurai, protects Ryoma, the princess of a faraway land!"

"I'm not a girl!"

"But~ you're~ dressed~ like~ one~!" Shinju smiled. "Kikumaru and Oishi's theme is an animal trainer! Kikumaru is a werecat (?) and Oishi is the animal tamer!"

Oishi gulped. "A-Animal tamer?"

The tennis captain winked. "Yep! Go, dress, now!"

"U-Umm… but…" Oishi stuttered.

"No backing out now, I said that and all of you promised," the silverette reminded with a cool smile that lowered the temperature about ten degrees.

The Golden Pair shivered. "Ya."

Shinju smiled. "Good. Now, as for Inui and Kaidoh, your theme is a mad scientist pair. Inui's the head scientist and Kaidoh's his assistant," Shinju clapped his hands together, waiting for the four aforementioned teens to go to the dressing rooms. When they didn't, he glared.

"Go. Change. **NOW.**"

"Ha-Hai!" the four ran into their dressing rooms out of pure fear.

"Ah, that leaves Fuji and Kawamura. I was unable to find a theme, so you guys are free to pick your own costumes. Of course, if you want, I can find something in my head—"

"It's fine," Fuji quickly replied. "But I'm curious to know your theme, Kiryu-buchou."

Shinju rested his head in his left hand. "It's magician partnering! I got the idea from this manga called Negima? (I DO NOT own this either). Basically, every master magician has a partner, and to get one they have to go through a process called the pactio! The pactio was a kiss, by the way…"

"How… interesting…?" Kawamura offered with a small smile.

Shinju smiled. "Oh, it's ten minutes until school starts! So Tezuka… Echizen… pose!"

"P-POSE?" Ryoma half shouted out loud.

"Ya! Like a heroic hero saving the damsel in distress!" Shinju moved toward the former Seigaku buchou. "Put your hand on this, and unsheathe the katana like that. Tilt your head a bit up… look that way! Perfect."

"It's better to get it over with, Echizen. Believe me when I say I know Shin's personality. He will do _anything _and_ everything_ to get that picture."

"Thanks for the advice… coach…"

Shinju literally threw Ryoma into Tezuka's arms. "Put both arms around Tezuka's neck… yeah, like that! Oh, and tiptoe so you can lean against his body, perfect! Tezuka, wrap your arm around Echizen and— not your LEFT! You look like your stabbing him, use your right arm!"

"Oh gods, Shin, hurry it up!"

"Hmm, try to look somewhat confused and sad, Echizen… and take your glasses off Tezuka! PERFECT! Okay…" Shinju clicked the small button. "Mmm, it makes me want to do unspeakable things to Shiro! X3"

"Shut it, Shin," Toushiro said with a slight blush.

"Next!"

Eiji was wearing cat ears and pants that had a tail. He was also wearing gloves that looked like paws. Oishi was wearing a dark green T-shirt, brown cargo pants, and a coiled red whip hung off his waist.

Shinju blink when he took Inui and Kaidoh's picture. "Y'know, Inui just looks like his usual persona…" the silverette noted and everyone agreed.

"The bell's about to ring," Toushiro informed once everyone was back in their school uniform.

Shinju looked up. "That reminds me, practice will be a bit different today."

Eiji blinked. "I don't understand; what do you mean by different?"

Shinju covered his mouth and smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. "You'll see."

* * *

"Since the 'Golden Pair' is the best at doubles, they will be playing against every other team."

"…That doesn't seem like a fair match. You do realize that Echizen sucks at doubles?"

"Ah, I know. How should we do this?"

"Make it… a small tournament against Regulars. Let Oishi and Kikumaru play against Tezuka and Ryoma. While that's happening, you should play with Fuji against Inui and Kaidoh."

Shinju wrote the stuff down. "Hou, a mini tournament eh?"

"…Don't use your Angels or Devils."

Shinju smirked. "Only you've seen my Devils… and as for my Angels… I don't plan on letting anyone see them unless I'm serious."

"Shinju."

"…Fine. I won't use my special Angels, but I can't deny my Midori."

Toushiro sighed with a nod and opened the door. "Come on, they're waiting," the whitenette murmured. Shinju smiled happily and gathered the papers before following his coach out of the door. Said door silently shut behind the evil little tennis captain. "Don't get carried away, Shin."

"I'll try~!" the young captain said with an evil gleam glowing in his eyes.

* * *

"Eh? Masaka… the difference is that you're going to make us _ALL_ play doubles? But… ochibi sucks at it!" Ryoma scowled at the comment. "Gomen, ochibi… but you know it's true-"

"That's why… I'll be pairing Echizen with a special person… Tezuka," Shinu smirked. "To play doubles with him… just try to play doubles with him, okay, Echizen."

"First the party, then the pairings, and now this? Are you trying to say something, Kiryu-buchou?" Ryoma practically shouted at his captain.

"Err, no. It's just that you seem to do so much better when Tezuka is involved… since he is your former buchou and all… so I thought the same would go for doubles!"

"Besides, I picked the teams, not Shin," Toushiro noted.

Ryoma grumbled. "Let's just get this over with," the sophomore took his place behind the net.

"Whoever loses will drink my new juice, I call it my Pakinn Juice. It erases most of the drinker's memories for about ten minutes, and he or she will act like a child."

"It's… brown…" Ryoma's eye twitched. "It looks like… brown gelatin… only it looks more like ice cubes than—what the hell is this, Inui-sempai?"

"He already explained it, Echizen. You lose your memories for about ten minutes, big deal."

Ryoma twitched even more. "It is a really big deal! Have you ever tasted—!"

Eiji clamped Ryoma's mouth, "For the record ochibi… and I'm sorry for interrupting, but buchou's taste buds are like Fujiko's. Except buchou's is even more messed up."

Ryoma blinked. "Eiji's right, Echizen. Buchou cooks food that looks wonderful, but tastes worse than Inui's concoctions. Only our coach can eat it happily.

"So we're guessing that his taste buds are also shot," Fuji finished and the Golden Pair nodded simultaneously.

"Hurry up and start the match!" Shinju called loudly.

Tezuka served and stayed near the baseline. Eiji hit the tennis ball back and Tezuka ran forward to hit the ball. Unfortunately, Ryoma was aiming to do the same.

Their rackets hit each other. "…That was clearly my ball, sempai."

"No, I believe that was mine," the two stared at each other and simultaneously replied to what the other said.

"It was my ball."

"Oi, they have no synchronization at all, buchou! Are you sure you want us to train like this?"

Shinju nodded confidently. "It will prove useful in the future. However, I didn't expect Echizen to be _this_ bad in doubles…" Shinju mumbled the last part quietly.

"If you say so, but…" Oishi trailed off.

"I'm sure that was my ball."

"They keep fighting calmly, nyaa!" Eiji complained. "This match is going to go nowhere!"

Shinju sighed. "This really is worse than I thought…" Shinju put a hand on his chin and pressed his forefinger to his lip. "But once this is over…"

"I'll just use Tezuka Zone, then."

"BZZT! There will be no special shots at all, just a regular rally… OKAY?" the four teens on the court sulked but obediently nodded. "Good. So the score is love—fifteen, step up your game, you two!"

"We're trying! Che, sempai… I'm… sor—"

"Let's get this over with, Echizen," Tezuka looked at his kouhai. "There's no need for apologies now. You did nothing wrong," Tezuka served and Eiji hit it back.

Ryoma successfully hit the ball and Oishi lobbed it into the air. Tezuka jumped up and smashed it down. Eiji jumped back and sliced, aiming for the middle.

Once again, the white and red rackets hit each other. The two silently fumed but this time not at each other. "…Love—thirty. Serve the ball, Tezuka. Oh, Shiro, should we start our game?"

"Ah. I'll referee this game, and Kawamura can referee yours since he's here today."

"Okey-dokey! C'mon Fuji. Let's beat them down!" Shinju walked onto the court and a serious expression adorned his face.

"Hou, getting serious this early in the game?"

"Are we able to use special shots?" Inui asked curiously.

"Mm… if you want…" Shinju drawled.

"Saa, I think we should."

"Fshhhhhhhhhhh… sure."

"It'd make things more interesting."

"Alright. You guys serve first," Shinju said.

"Fshhhhhhh, but you're the captain," Kaidoh pointed out and the other tennis player shrugged.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Shinju held the ball out and dropped it. "Midori Tenshi."

The tennis ball sped toward the outside of the court before curving just inside the baseline and crashing into the net with such a force that the metal poles holding the net up shook. Shinju smiled. "Regret making me serve first?"

"F-Fifteen—love!"

"Congratulations ochibi!"

"Hah? What happened?" Shinju asked.

"Echizen got a ball past Oishi and Kikumaru…" the white haired coach began hesitantly.

"…I hear a 'but' in there somewhere."

Toushiro nodded and looked at Shinju. "The Golden Pair was shocked at your Midori Tenshi."

"Oh yeah… I never showed my Midori… oh well!" Shinju looked serious again. "Here's the next one, and you better be ready."

* * *

"Fifteen—thirty."

The next rally went up to thirty balls until Eiji unexpectedly lobbed and Ryoma crashed into Tezuka trying to chase after the ball… landing _right on top of him._

Ryoma quickly jumped away from the close contact with a deep blush, which he covered with his cap so no one would see. "G-Gomen sempai…"

Tezuka also stood with a light blush, and was slightly disappointed at the loss of contact. "Ah, it's… okay…"

"Hou, is everything all right, you two?"

"Aa," Tezuka called lightly.

"L-Let's just get this over with," Ryoma felt his heart thumping quickly.

"One game to zero! Kiryu, Fuji pair in the lead. Y-You should really slow down, buchou," Kawamura advised.

Shinju smiled. "No thanks."

Inui shook his head and only sighed heavily. "My data is failing me…"

* * *

"Six games to one! Game and match, Kikumaru, Oishi pair wins!" Toushiro announced.

"Six games to three! Game and match, Kiryu, Fuji pair wins!" Kawamura called.

"Now either Echizen and Tezuka or Kaidoh and myself will have to drink my Pakinn Juice," Inui said with a depressed aura, not wanting to drink his own creation.

"Since the bell's going to ring soon, let's continue the tournament on Monday," Shinju announced before Toushiro whispered something in his ear, causing the silverette to nod and turn to the regulars. "Do you guys mind if we have the party on Sunday? You can relax tomorrow instead."

"No problem," the regulars replied happily… anything to get rid of the Pakinn Juice.

"Okay then, see you on Sunday!"

* * *

Ryoma leaned back on his bed and pat his cat's head. "Oh Karupin, what am I going to do? I can barely think straight… I've changed so much…"

"Meow."

"It's all because of Tezuka! I swear Karupin; he'll be the end of me. I mean, it's impossible for him to like me back, much less love me," Ryoma closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. "But… I like saying it… my Kunimitsu…" the teen smiled lightly before widening his eyes and burying his head in his pillow. "Gah! What the hell am I thinking about?"

A knock on the door alerted the tennis player of a visitor. "Ryoma, someone's here to see you," the golden eyed teen's mother called before entering the room.

"Who is it?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Umm… what's your name young man?" the red haired woman asked after she turned her head slightly.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Let him in," Ryoma immediately said.

"Okay," Rinko nodded and walked out of the room.

Tezuka walked into the room and closed the door. "Echizen… I was going to say that… do you think we should train?"

"Hah? Why?"

"Because… we'll be going against Inui and Kaidoh on Monday. Don't you think we should be able to beat them?"

Ryoma set both of his hands in his lap. "…Sure why not? It's a good time to try and perfect playing doubles," Tezuka nodded in agreement. "So where should we go?" Ryoma looked up and both of them flinched when they heard the sound of a bullhorn.

"OI! Get yer butts out here right now!" now, that voice was quite familiar.

Tezuka looked out the window with an apprehensive look on his face. "What are you doing here, buchou?"

"I'd like to know as well!" Ryoma snapped.

"Shiro's here too! Besides, I wanted to help you train! If you train with a stronger person, you'll get stronger yourself."

Toushiro scoffed. "I think you're confusing video games with reality. Come on Shin, we have to go."

"Eh? What're you doing? Or is it where are you going…?"

"Well since we have some time, I thought that Shiro and I would go play some street tennis doubles! It really has been a while…" Shinju smiled as he reminisced about his past.

Toushiro leaned his metallic blue racket against his shoulder. "Mm. I'd say it's been about three… no, five years since we last played doubles together."

"You played doubles with him?"

"Ehe, yep! I first met him seven years ago… today's actually the day we met! I was ten and he was eighteen."

"I see…"

"You wanna come? It might help you improve. I have a special training course just for getting used to or perfecting doubles tennis," Shinju looked pensively at the sky. "…That is… only if you want to though."

"I'll do it. How about you, sempai?" Ryoma asked as he turned to his former buchou.

"It's fine," the brunette answered.

Toushiro nodded. "Come on then, we'll start from the basics."

* * *

Tezuka and Ryoma stood at the court on opposite sides. "…What? Aren't we supposed to play doubles?"

Shinju held a finger up. "To be a doubles team, one must know all of your partner's moves and nature."

"So you will play many matches against each other in the beginning," Toushiro cleared up for the two.

Shinju nodded. "Yeppers! You see, I've created a five-step method in playing doubles… and this is the first 'stepping stone' as one would say."

Tezuka and Ryoma nodded uncertainly.

**FIFTEEN MATCHES LATER**

"Now?" Shinju shook his head.

"No."

The two younger teens sighed tiredly and began to play their sixteenth match.

**THIRTY MATCHES LATER**

Ryoma panted. "N-Now?" Shinju closed his eyes.

"…No."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and Tezuka just shook his head in exasperation.

**FIFTY MATCHES LATER**

Tezuka was sitting on the ground and panting harshly. "I-Is it… fine… now…?" Shinju looked at Tezuka, then at Ryoma.

Finally, the tennis captain clapped his hands together. "Okay! This is good."

"Finally!" the two looked at each other. "E-Eh? Stop copying me sempai/Echizen. I'm serious!"

Shinju chuckled. "I believe this is the result I was looking for. From playing so many games together, you've learned each other's nature and reached a somewhat synchronization."

"But it's not perfect… not _yet_ anyway," the coach instructed Ryoma to go where Tezuka was and brought out a ball hopper. "This is the second step in this method: putting what you've learned about each other to the test."

"Mm… okay. Come on sempai, let's become a great doubles team!"

Tezuka looked at Ryoma, confused as to where the teen got his sudden burst of excitement. It was out of character, but quite… cute. "…Aa!"

Shinju smiled. "Echizen and Tezuka pairing up in doubles… I never cease to amuse myself."

Toushiro looked at the two younger tennis players and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah," the teens nodded simultaneously.

The ball was dropped into the machine.

**-End Chapter Two: Try Playing Doubles With Him-**


	3. To Be Safe and Successful

_**Summary thus far: Shinju planned the party and has everyone suited for their costumes (except Fuji and Kawamura)! Now he's training Tezuka and Ryoma? What is with his fixation with those two? But if they lose in the mini doubles tournament on Monday, they'll have to drink Inui's new dreaded concoction: the Pakinn juice!**_

**TENSHI HIGH'S EVIL BUCHOU!**

**-Chapter Three: To Be Safe and Successful…-**

The two teens collided. "Itai!"

"G-Gomen, Echizen," Tezuka panted out, tired from the dragged out training and from the previous matches.

Ryoma shook his head, panting as well before he stood up. "I-It's fine."

The next ball flew toward them and Ryoma hit it back. Tezuka hit the next and then the balls stopped coming altogether. Both Tezuka and Ryoma were sweating and panting heavily. "W-Why'd you stop it?"

"Because I think you're ready for the third part of my plan," Shinju led the two confused teens to a wall. "For two hours without rest, hit the ball back and forth on this wall."

"Two hours?" Ryoma groaned. "It's five now, though!"

"I already took the liberty of telling your parents that you would be home late."

Tezuka swallowed a gulp full of air. "We have to… do this… Echizen."

Shinju put his forefinger on his chin with an evil smirk. "…Don't you think by now… that you're close enough to use 'yobisute?' I mean, you guys _are_ partners now, and, well… yeah. I mean, it helped me play with Shiro when I called him by his given name, you guys should try it."

"We still have a sempai and kouhai relationship," Tezuka almost cried out in shock. To call his Echizen by his first name was—whoa, what? _His_ Echizen? What was Tezuka thinking about? '_Bad, Kunimitsu, don't think of such things! Your grandfather would be disappointed in you!_'

"Friends can't be in different grades?" the silverette asked innocently, his red eyes sparkling with mirth and amusement.

"He does have a point there… K-Kuni…mitsu…" the younger of the two stuttered out.

"…Ry-Ryoma…" Tezuka mumbled softly, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue.

Shinju smiled. "Okay then! Tomorrow, we'll do the fourth and fifth step, so do the wall training and we'll go home so you can rest," the two teens nodded shakily and walked over to the wall.

Ryoma faced Tezuka. "Ready sem—Ku-Kunimitsu?" said teen nodded and Ryoma served the tennis ball.

* * *

"…I didn't think they would be so determined to do this. I thought they'd give up after twenty matches, twenty five at most," the silverette tennis captain mused.

Toushiro looked at Shinju and then at the two tennis players. "…I thought they'd give in at thirty…"

Shinju lowered his gaze to looked at the court. "We underestimated them."

Toushiro scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Yeah."

"Hmm… I think they'll make a great doubles team, though, after this," Shinju placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Getting serious?"

"Watching them play brings out my real side," Shinju said with a wink. Toushiro turned to the young tennis captain with a concerned look. Shinju chuckled at the expression and tilted his head to look at Toushiro. "Don't worry about it, Shiro… _that_ one is sealed, thanks to you."

Toushiro gave in inaudible sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the two tennis players facing the wall. "They're strong."

"…I acknowledge that, but are they strong _enough_ to understand?" Shinju kept his fingers on his rimless glasses.

"…I think… they may be strong enough to beat even you," Toushiro answered truthfully and Shinju chuckled.

"But not you," the silverette added with a confident smile.

"…They might."

The younger shook his head. "They can't. Only you have mastered the Bishi technique… and you created my Tenshi/Bijou playing style."

"I did, but it's useless if they know about it."

"We can only hope that they don't; sometimes, ignorance can be bliss," the captain smirked.

"Only because confidence is ignorance," Toushiro returned and chuckled softly when Shinju sighed with a shake of his head.

"Can't you let me win these word games at least once? Meanie."

The coach gave Shinju an amused look before walking toward one of the courts. "Should I really let you? Come on, let's play a game."

"Ah? Oh, sure… I really can't wait."

"For what?"

Shinju looked at his coach. "Until tomorrow… you know?"

Toushiro glanced at the teen. "…Neither can I…"

"I thought as much," Shinju smiled deviously then frowned in disappointment. "However, it turned from a push to a shove to a hit on the head rather quickly."

"Of course. Those two are so anti-social and oblivious when it comes to this type of thing. Even though you said five steps, it's actually six."

"Of course, but that's because usually the sixth step happens throughout my method… but they really aren't the types to open up," the captain complained with a pout.

"Especially if it's with another anti-social person."

Shinju nodded tiredly. "We just have to hurl them in the right direction."

"Hypothetically or literally?" Toushiro asked apprehensively as he threw a tennis ball into the air.

Shinju smiled like the devil. "Quite literally."

* * *

Shinju wiped the sweat off of his forehead and chuckled while also sighing in defeat. "I still can't beat you."

Toushiro ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair. "But you've gotten better; you took three games from me."

"Ah, I _have_ gotten better, haven't I? What time is it, Shiro?" Shinju asked, recovering from his out of breath state.

The coach looked at his watch. "It's a bit past seven."

"Echizen! Tezuka! It's time to go!"

The two tired teens panted. "D-Don't shout at us like we're kids in the park! Che…" Ryoma swallowed. "C'mon Kunimitsu, let's go."

"Aa… Ryoma…"

The teen looked at Tezuka. "Hmm?"

Tezuka paused then shook his head. "No, never mind."

The two entered Toushiro's car. "So do you think you improved?" Shinju asked.

"Of course," Ryoma declared with a mini glare at his captain.

Toushiro reared out of the parking lot and drove onto the street before saying, "But you're going to have to pick up your synchronization. Have a conversation and get to know each other better."

Ryoma tipped his hat down. "We'll definitely obtain perfect synchronization. If it's Kunimitsu, then it'll happen."

"Ha! Your attitude better help you!" Shinju grinned as Toushiro parked the car. "Well, see you tomorrow. It's lucky that you two live next to each other you know…" Shinju started suggestively with a smug smirk.

"See you tomorrow, buchou," the mentioned captain just smiled.

"Bye! …Shiro…?" the captain smiled sadly. "…I think… we might lose tomorrow."

Toushiro put his hand on his head and looked pensively and Shinju. "…You don't plan on playing seriously, do you?"

"Pressure and pain," Shinju held his left wrist and flexed it before wincing slightly. "There was too much of both here."

Toushiro put his hand on Shinju's wrist as well. "It's okay Shinju, you're fine now…"

"I know that… but… it's been what? Seven years? I may be fine… but you're not," Shinju lightly squeezed Toushiro's right shoulder with his free hand. "Your shoulder-"

"I said this before Shinju, I'm fine."

"…Toushiro… I'm so sorry…" Shinju gripped his friend's sleeve and cried. Toushiro pat Shinju's back lightly to comfort him and looked up at the sky to see that it was raining.

* * *

Ryoma entered his house. "Tadaimas!"

"Okaeri, Ryoma!"

"Seishounen," his father started seriously before his face cracked into a sly smile.. "Why were you out for so long? Were you with a girl~?"

Ryoma sighed. "Kiryu-buchou told you I'd be late. I was practicing playing doubles."

Nanjiroh stared at his son before he burst out laughing. "_YOU_? Playing doubles? It's definitely not your thing! Your personality would crush your partner before your enemy!"

"I've found someone that can keep up," Ryoma snapped before solemnly walked up the stairs. "Or rather, someone I can keep up with."

* * *

"Tadaimas," Tezuka was greeted by an older girl and an older boy.

"Okaeri, outoto! It's so late, I can't believe you were playing tennis for this long!" the boy chimed excitedly.

Tezuka put his bag down and sighed tiredly. "Not now niisan, I'm tired."

"Clearly!"

"Shouldn't you be looking for a job anyway?" Tezuka asked in an irritated tone of voice.

"Trust me Kuni-chan… Kyou-niisan won't work for a while now," the girl snickered at her own joke and the older boy pouted childishly.

"Hey! Respect your elders, Karin!" Kyou reprimanded playfully.

"At least I _have_ a job," Karin noted with a dignified huff.

Tezuka looked around. "Where's Katomi-neechan?"

Karin scratched her head. "Ah, she had to study for a big test, so she won't be back this weekend."

Tezuka nodded. "I see, I'll be retiring, then. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"You're not going to eat?" Kyou asked while holding up a plate of food.

"I ate… drank enough…" Tezuka trailed off, letting his mind finish off his sentence with, 'o_f Ryoma_,' the brunette shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Good night, Karin-neechan, Kyou-niisan."

"Night!" the two called.

Tezuka walked up the steps and into his room. He signed onto his computer and typed in the address for a specific chat site.

-**YudanSezu **HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

**PillarSupport**: hey there^^

**YudanSezu**: ur on already?

**PillarSupport**: yep, good evenin

**YudanSezu**: good evening, how was ur day?

**PillarSupport**: eh, very tiring… O.o

**YudanSezu**: so was mineXP

**StAlKeRO.o**: ur so mean, Pillar! u didn say good evening to me when I sined on!

**PillarSupport**: uh… mayb coz I dunno u dat much? O.o

-**NotAShadow **HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

**StAlKeRO.o**: ooh, sined on?

**NotAShadow**: ugh, gr8, ur here

-**NotAShadow **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

**StAlKeRO.o**: uh dear… -sulks-

-**StAlKeRO.o **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

**PillarSupport**: ok… that was weird o.O

**YudanSezu**: agreed…

-**ShyGuy **HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

**ShyGuy**: ah, umm… was Stalker here b4?

**YudanSezu**: srry, u jus missed him

**ShyGuy**: o, I c… he promise hed b on…

**PillarSupport**: I think he got upset coz of shadow -o-

**ShyGuy**: ah! That makes… som sense… ty ^^;

-**ShyGuy **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

-**ImaKitty **HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

-**m00nVolley **HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

-**ColdAsIce **HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

**ImaKitty**: ? iv never seen Cold here b4

**m00nVolley**: neither hav I…

**ColdAsIce**: this is my first time here

**ColdAsIce**: dammit, next time I see that idiot, ima kill 'im

-**IceFlame **HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

**PillarSupport**: u havnt been on for a wile Flame

**IceFlame**: srry, srry I was only going to show Cold this place, but guess can stay on 4 wile

**ColdAsIce**: oi, BAKA! Y u bring me here?

**IceFlame**: erm, read the top bar cold…

**ColdAsIce**: I DID, and tats wat pisses me off!

**IceFlame**: ^-^;

**IceFlame**: putting that aside, how was your days minna?

**YudanSezu**: tiring .

**PillarSupport**: VERY tiring x.x

**ImaKitty**: it was funful! ^^

**m00nVolley**: thats not a word, but it was very fun XD

**ColdAsIce**: 2day was torture for me! A very terrible day

**Iceflame**: -sulks- u didn hav fun?

**IceFlame**: I was extremely elated that I was able to torture 2 ppl 2day

**PillarSupport**: -rolls eyes- tats jus lik u

**IceFlame**: X3 its in my nature, ima sadist! ;3

**YudanSezu**: so y was ur day bad, Cold?

**ColdAsIce**: BCOZ! Flame dragged me around all day!

**ImaKitty**: U KNOW FLAME? O.o.O.o.O

**m00nVolley**: Kitty! Dun act so surprised!

**ImaKitty**: but im curious, can ya tell us hu u r?

**ColdAsIce**: no

**IceFlame**: tats a personal question Kitty

**ImaKitty**: aww, plz? -pleads with puppy eyes-

**ColdAsIce**: tat wont work, Flame does tat 2 me all the time –ignores-

**IceFlame**: ahaha…

**ImaKitty**: grr, stupid cold!

**IceFlame**: OI! Dun say bad words 2 my koibito!

**ImaKitty**: ! eeeeeeeeeh? 0.0

**m00nVolley**: u guys r… I mean… ur…

**PillarSupport**: Cold is Falmes b/f?

**IceFlame**: -smiles- yeppers!

**ColdAsIce**: 0/0 shut up… baka…

**PillarSupport**: wats rong Yudan? 2 surprised to say anything?

**YudanSezu**: not necessarily

**YudanSezu**: after all, itsa gay chat room

**PillarSupport**: -shrugs- guess so… tats tru…

**ColdAsIce**: I need 2 vent my anger!

-**ColdAsIce **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

**IceFlame**: aww, I gots 2 go now, ttyl

-**DataMaster **HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

-**IceFlame **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

-**VipersFangs **HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

-**PowerSMASH **HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

**PowerSMASH**: the hell u doin here Viper?

**VipersFangs**: shaddup Smash, I can go where I want whenever!

**DataMaster**: there is a 100% chance theyll fite unless we stop it…

**PillarSupport**: uh… heck no! I aint getting in2 this!

**YudanSezu**: if ur goin 2 fite, get a private room!

-**PowerSMASH **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

**VipersFangs**: che!

-**VipersFangs **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

**PillarSupport**: that was rather… quik…

**YudanSezu**: I can deal with ppl like them o-o

-**IceFlame **HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

**DataMaster**: u bak!

-**StAlKeRO.o** HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

**IceFlame**: -sadly- ya

-**ShyGuy **HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

**StAlKeRO.o**: wats rong Flame?

**IceFlame**: -cries in corner

**ShyGuy**: e-eh? wat happened?

**StAlKeRO.o**: sometin bad happen?

**IceFlame**: kinda

**IceFlame**: ya c, ColdAsIce is my koibito, and he stormed outta here coz he gots mad

**PillarSupport**: som of us kno tat

**IceFlame**: so I sined off 2 to comfort him

**StAlKeRO.o**: he dumped u?

**IceFlame**: NO! and stop interrupting!

**IceFlame**: anyway, Cold was already mad at me b4… so hes giving me silent treatment!

**PillarSupport**: ?

**StAlKeRO.o**: ooh, ouch…

**PillarSupport**: is the silent treatment that bad?

**StAlKeRO.o**: Flames a talkative person remember?

**YudanSezu**: im sorry, u hav my condolences flame… rlly… srry…

**IceFlame**: HEY! That was unnecesasary Stalker!

**IceFlame**: thx Yudan

**StAlKeRO.o**: u said it urself, don't deny it

**IceFlame**: o ya, guess I did -.-|||

**PillarSupport**: LOL

**PillarSupport**: ah, its getting l8 and my dads buggin me 2 sleep, g'nite

**IceFlame**: NITE!

**StAlKeRO.o**: nite

**ShyGuy**: o, nite

**ImaKitty**: g'night!

**m00nVolley**: rest well

**YudanSezu**: good night Pillar

-**PillarSupport **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

**IceFlame**: …

**DataMaster**: -waiting-

**ImaKitty**: ? wats rong?

**YudanSezu**: …im sorry…

**IceFlame**: -glares- Tezuka, where will u b if u dun mak a move?

**IceFlame**: 4 all we kno he could luv u!

**YudanSezu**: Pillar doesn luv me, hes not gay lik us

**IceFlame**: y was he here then?

**DataMaster**: I agree wit buchou

**ImaKitty**: but even if ochibi likes guys… wat if he likes som1 else?

**YudanSezu**: …tats… wat im afraid of…

-**YudanSezu **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

-**ColdAsIce **HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

**IceFlame**: SHIRO!

**ColdAsIce**: …

**IceFlame**: ur still mad at me? I said srry a million times already!

**ColdAsIce**: o im definitely mad, but theres a way u can make it up 2 me

**IceFlame**: -smirks- naughty Shiro…

-**IceFlame **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

-**ColdAsIce **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

**StAlKeRO.o**: its getting rlly l8… cmon Taka, lefts go 2 sleep XD

-**StAlKeRO.o** HAS LEFT THE ROOM-

**ShyGuy**: -blushes-

-**ShyGuy **HAS LEFT THE ROOM-

**ImaKitty**: nya, we could get som rest 2, Oishi

**m00nVolley**: I'll be there soon

**ImaKitty**: k

-**ImaKitty **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

**DataMaster**: …u wanted 2 talk 2 Hime-nee, rite?

**m00nVolley**: ya

**Hime-nee**: wow, didn think any1 would notice!

**m00nVolley**: ya, well we did

**DataMaster**: only me, Moon, Flame, and Stalker keep the box that shows hus there on…

**m00nVolley**: hu r u?

**DataMaster**: Stalker and Flame may hav 4gotten tho

**Hime-nee**: as the name suggests, Im female

**m00nVolley**: then y u here?

**Hime-nee**: because I want Ryoma to be safe and successful

-**Hime-nee** HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

**m00nVolley**: wat a strange grl…

**DataMaster**: well talk bout thi with the others later

**m00nVolley**: good idea nite

**DataMaster**: nite

-**DataMaster **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

- **m00nVolley **HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-

**-End Chapter Three: To Be Safe and Successful-**

_**FYI- **_**PillarSupport **_**is Ryoma, **_**YudanSezu **_**is Tezuka, **_**StAlKeRO.o **_**is Fuji, **_**NotAShadow **_**is Yuuta, **_**ShyGuy **_**is Kawamura, **_**ImaKitty **_**is Eiji, **_**m00nVolley **_**is Oishi, **_**ColdAsIce **_**is Shiro, **_**IceFlame **_**is Shinju, **_**VipersFang **_**is Kaidoh, **_**PowerSMASH **_**is Momo, and **_**Hime-nee**_** is an OC character who you shall meet… I think in the next chapter or the chapter afterward**_


	4. A Secret For Me

_**Summary thus far: Tezuka and Ryoma have improved in playing doubles with each other! But now there's a new problem, which doesn't involve tennis at all. There's a mysterious person on the net known as Hime-nee who knows Ryoma. What's her relationship with the tennis prodigy, and what will Tezuka do to find out?**_

**TENSHI HIGH'S EVIL BUCHOU!**

**-Author's Note-**

This chapter takes place on Saturday afternoon… after school. It's not important, but it's not insignificant either.

**-Chapter Four: Extra Special!-**

-**PillarSupport **HAS INVITED **YudanSezu **TO Private Room-

-**YudanSezu **HAS ENTERED Private Room-

**YudanSezu**: first off, wats with the title of the room? second, wats up?

**PillarSupport**: haha very funny, I couldn't think of anything else

**PillarSupport**: and I… need help

**YudanSezu**: ?

**PillarSupport**: I… I think I mite lik som1…

**PillarSupport**: ? r u still there?

**YudanSezu**: yes, I was jus temporarily schocked

**YudanSezu**: y ask me 4 advice?

**PillarSupport**: well ur his age exactly

**YudanSezu**: im srry, _his_ age?

**YudanSezu**: this persons a guy?

**PillarSupport**: w-watd you expect? We met in gay chat room

**YudanSezu**: tru… so wat u need help wif?

**PillarSupport**: since hes a guy… im not sure if I should… make my feelings knwn

**PillarSupport**: O.o

**YudanSezu**: I say go 4 it, ur young… and luv doesn com easily

**YudanSezu**: besides, from our brief chats, id say ur a nice guy

**PillarSupport**: che, ya rite

**YudanSezu**: …I lik nice guys, tho I guess its non of ur business

**PillarSupport**: erm.. not rlly…

**YudanSezu**: I thought so

**PillarSupport**: well, thx for the advice… itsmypic I want u to look at this

-**PillarSupport **HAS LEFT Private Room-

Tezuka blinked and clicked on the hyper linked text, which showed a picture of Ryoma and someone else with a small chatbox. "…Shoot…"

-**YudanSezu **HAS INVITED **StAlKeRO.o **TO Private Room-

-**YudanSezu **HAS INVITED **DataMaster **TO Private Room-

-**YudanSezu **HAS INVITED **IceFlame **TO Private Room-

-**YudanSezu **IS UNABLE TO INVITE **IceFlame **TO Private Room-

**IceFlame**: teehee, I was here all along

**YudanSezu**: HOW?

**-StAlKeRO.o **HAS ENTERED Private Room-

**IceFlame**: isnt it obvious?

**-DataMaster **HAS ENTERED Private Room-

**IceFlame**: I hacked in2 da room b4 u gots here ^o^

**IceFlame**: and I also saw somtin quite interesting, tee hee

**StAlKeRO.o**: ?wat u mean buchou?

**DataMaster**: did you get any information on Hime, Fuji?

**IceFlame**: lolz, u mean the girl hu was in our chat room the other day?

**DataMaster**: ya

**YudanSezu**: answer me directly Kiryu-buchou… did u c the pic that Ryoma sent me…?

**IceFlame**: yeppers!

**StAlKeRO.o**: what pic?

**IceFlame**: and its bcoz of that pic that theres a prob

**DataMaster**: im actually more interested in how u kno hime

**StAlKeRO.o**: is it a big prob? Lik rlly big? Bcoz if it is, then that's no good…

**IceFlame**: it's a rlly big prob

**YudanSezu**: I dun think its that bad; I mean the pic proves he liks me, rite?

**StAlKeRO.o**: pic?

**IceFlame**: this Itsmypic and we cant say for sure, Tezuka

**StAlKeRO.o**: ? 0.0 O.O HWAAAAAAA?

**DataMaster**: im… speechless?

**IceFlame**: 2 summarize, Echizen talked 2 Tezuka coz he likes som1

**StAlKeRO.****o**: -snicker- my bets on Tezuka

**YudanSezu**: Fuji!

**IceFlame**: it most definitely is Tezuka (lolz no offense Tezuka) anway this pic here is bad news

**StAlKeRO.o**: watcha mean, it only proves Echizen liks Tezuka…

**DataMaster**: and this is good… rite?

**IceFlame**: we cant say for sure, so here is whats up…

**IceFlame**: either Echizen knos YudanSezu is Tezuka and is telling him he likes him, or he trusts a random guy with a pic of himself and the one he likes (cough cough, Tezuka)

**IceFlame**: this will create a hectic prob 4 me coz I had somtin planned, and it involved having Echizen NOT kno YudanSezu is Tezuka

**StAlKeRO.o**: well ur plans thwarted, and the second thing u observed is also bad…

**IceFlame**: another thing could be that Echizen knos YudanSezu is Tezuka and is just accusing him (it could be the only pic he has of Tezuka or something)

**IceFlame**: shyaa, if YudanSezu weren't Tezuka, who knos how many ppl would think he likes Tezuka by now…

**DataMaster**: ! w8, I still dunno hu hime is, Tezuka invite Oishi plz

-**YudanSezu **HAS INVITED **m00nVolley **TO Private Room-

-**m00nVolley **HAS ENTERED Private Room-

**m00nVolley**: wats up?

**m00nVolley**: or should I be saying wats rong?

**IceFlame**: ping pong! correct, but ill explain about Tezuka and Echizen l8er

**IceFlame**: can ya give me som info on Hime? Oishi first

**m00nVolley**: ill just post our convo:

_**DataMaster**: …u wanted 2 talk 2 Hime-nee, rite?_

_**m00nVolley**: ya_

_**Hime-nee**: wow, didn think any1 would notice!_

_**m00nVolley**: ya, well we did_

_**DataMaster**: only me, Moon, Flame, and Stalker keep the box that shows hus there on…_

_**m00nVolley**: hu r u?_

_**DataMaster**: Stalker and Flame may hav 4gotten tho_

_**Hime-nee**: as the name suggests, Im female_

_**m00nVolley**: then y u here?_

_**Hime-nee**: because I want Ryoma to be safe and successful_

**m00nVolley**: tats wen she sined off

**IceFlame**: -nods- Inui? Got info?

**DataMaster**: Hime called Echizen 'Ryoma' so I guess shes somwat close to him

**IceFlame**: I already kno that

**DataMaster**: also… this person knos hu we r now

**IceFlame**: …ya… tats not a good sine… Fuji?

**StAlKeRO.o**: look at wat I found! Mypreciousfiles5

**IceFlame**: this is…?

**StAlKeRO.o**: it's a site on hime~!

**DataMaster**: but…

**IceFlame**: STOP :O

**DataMaster**: is it accurate?

**DataMaster**: eh? wats rong?

**IceFlame**: -chuckles- im so stupid! after all this time ud think id learned by now… invite ColdAsIce, Yudan

**YudanSezu**: ?

**IceFlame**: no questions asked, just do it

-**YudanSezu **HAS INVITED **ColdAsIce **TO Private Room-

**YudanSezu**: id lik 2 kno wats goin on

**IceFlame**: shush, w8 for Cold

-**ColdAsIce **HAS ENTERED Private Room-

**ColdAsIce**: wat?

**IceFlame**: ne, u can c it 2, rite?

**ColdAsIce**: …if ur thinking wat im thinking then yes

**IceFlame**: I need 2 talk, so use virus no3 plz

-All users are unable to leave the chatroom-

**IceFlame**: now tel us hu u rlly r, hime-san

**StAlKeRO.o**: eh?

**DataMaster**: huh?

**m00nVolley**: wha?

**YudanSezu**: WHAT?

**Hime-nee**: looks like im caut, but ukno I can jus restart comp?

**IceFlame**: -smirks- u jus try 2 do tat

**ColdAsIce**: I dare u 2 try to restart ur comp

**Hime-nee**: I will!

**IceFlame**: heh

**ColdAsIce**: …

**IceFlame**: tum tee tee tum tee tum tee tum ladadadeeda, ladadadeeda…

**ColdAsIce**: given up yet hime?

**Hime-nee**: impossible! my comps off but th chat box…

**IceFlame**: heh, ima genius ^^

**IceFlame**: I gavs cold viruses to use, but I had 2 giv wen tat person jus starts loggin in here

**IceFlame**: now let me interrogate u in peace

**ColdAsIce**: …

**StAlKeRO.o**: wtf?

**DataMaster**: ii data

**m00nVolley**: ano, isn't that haking?

**YudanSezu**: id giv u laps if u weren't buchou…

**Hime-nee**: fine! ill answer ur questions and wont counter wif my own

**YudanSezu**: wats ur relationship wit Ryoma?

**IceFlame**: howr u related to Echizen?

**IceFlame**: HEY! im the interrogator

**StAlKeRO.o**: hes mad, rlly mad

**DataMaster**: he tipes fast wen hes mad… ii data

**YudanSezu**: giv me an answer already!

**Hime-nee**: …im ryomas older sister: Mito Echizen

**IceFlame**: a sis?

**YudanSezu**: I dun belive tat

**DataMaster**: yes, from my accounts, Echizen dun hav siblins

**IceFlame**: -smirks- oi Tezuka… u were jealous, rite?

**YudanSezu**: …NO COMMENT

**YudanSezu**: besides, if ur related to Ryoma lik tat, shouldn't u liv wif him?

**IceFlame**: STOP STEALING MY QUESTIONS!

**ColdAsIce**: dangit, jus let him ask da ques, k?

**IceFlame**: fine…

**Hime-nee**: I dun liv wif Ryoma bcoz he dun even kno I exist

**ColdAsIce**: eh?

**IceFlame**: hah?

**StAlKeRO.o**: nani?

**DataMaster**: ii data…

**m00nVolley**: O.O|||

**YudanSezu**: WTF? explain now! (Tezuka's really OOC in this chapter)

**IceFlame**: shyeoot, even I dun wanaa get in tezukas wrath once hes snapt…

**Hime-nee**: well… im not rink-sans child… nanjiroh got som1 preg b4 meeting her

**Hime-nee**: it was by accident tho! dey were both drunk an did somthin stupid…

**Hime-nee**: tats y Nanjiroh tried everythin to cover it up

**IceFlame**: so ur Echizens half sister, and u want him 2 b saf?

**ColdAsIce**: Shinju!

**Hime-nee**: yes

**IceFlame**: wat, shiro?

**IceFlame**: wat bout being successful?

**ColdAsIce**: stop being so nosy shinju!

**Hime-nee**: bcoz of his rep as Nanjirohs son, if somthin was found out bout him and it spread, I dunno wat I could do

**IceFlame**: …but tats not all, is it?

**Hime-nee**: no, I luv ryoma more than just a bro

-**YudanSezu **HAS (somehow?) LEFT Private Room-

**IceFlame**: ? howd he get out?

**StAlKeRO.o**: mor imp y?

**ColdAsIce**: tats obvius and I allowed him leeway to the virus jus incase things went lik this

**IceFlame**: ya, hes jelous of hime… he luvs Echizen as well, and Tezuka always hated competition… y u think he was buchou b4 and hates me now?

**DataMaster**: makes som sense…

**m00nVolley**: ya…

**Hime-nee**: im srry, was dis my fault?

**IceFlame**: …u truly r evil person

**Hime-nee**: huh? watre u talking bout?

**IceFlame**: u saw/heard our convo yesterday

**IceFlame**: u knew Tezuka luved Echizen

**ColdAsIce**: u purposefully brok his heart!

**IceFlame**: I dunno if hell be able 2 go thru todays training…

**IceFlame**: no, im sure he **cant** get thru it… specially wif Echizen dere

**ColdAsIce**: how could u?

**Hime-nee**: WAT?

**Hime-nee**: Ryomas meetin wif anoder guy?

**Hime-nee**: this is all ur fault! u may say hes heartbroken, but wat bout _my_ needs?

**Hime-nee**: I dun even hav a chance since ryoma liks guys… and u say that **he** is hearbroken

**IceFlame**: if I could slap u rite now I would! I mean, wat the hell do u expect BITCH!

-**IceFlame **HAS BEEN EXPELLED FROM Private Room DUE TO FOUL LANGUAGE-

**ColdAsIce**: ! Shinju… this is his second tim cursing at som1…

-**ColdAsIce **HAS LEFT Private Room-

**Hime-nee**: che, now da virus is gon

-**Hime-nee** HAS LEFT Private Room-

**StAlKeRO.o**: dis is bad…

**DataMaster**: ya, rlly, rlly bad

**m00nVolley**: o no… poor Tezuka…

-Private Room HAS BEEN SHUT DOWN DUE TO HACKING-

**-Chapter Four: Extra Special!-**


	5. His Revival Is Crucial

**_Summary thus far: Ryoma has an older half sister? That LOVES him more than just a sibling? Tezuka's jealous and heartbroken, so what will happen now? What will happen to their relationship?_**

**TENSHI HIGH'S EVIL BUCHOU!**

_**This is a continuation of Saturday… there will be MFLFS… Massive Foul Language From Shinju.**_

**-Chapter Five: His Revival… is Crucial-**

Tezuka sighed in frustration and kicked his chair in his fiery anger. "Even thought Echizen like guys… that Mito girl has a better chance because she's related… she knows more…!"

'_Oh god, she can blackmail him… if she ruins his father's reputation, people will see Echizen differently! He might get hurt, or worse… targeted! Maybe… maybe he might even get killed by some random person on the street! Maybe… maybe…!_'

"_**Hello? Tezuka? Come on, pick up!**_"

The junior picked up his phone. "Hello? Kiryu-buchou?"

"_**Yeah, it's me… I'm really sorry for what I did.**_"

"You didn't do anything," Tezuka said with a sigh.

There was another sigh on the other line. "_**But I forced the answer out of her, it really is my fault! If I hadn't done that… then we wouldn't have learned she—**_"

"For me, learning that someone else likes Echizen is heartbreaking. Yes, that's true… but it also made me more aware of my love for him," the brunette said in a soft voice.

"_**First off, I told you to call him by his given name. Listen, I'll cancel today's practice so—**_"

"No. It's fine; there's no way… there's no need to cancel," there was an unsure sound on the other end. "Really Kiryu-buchou, it'll be fine. We'll continue with the training."

There was a long pause. **"**_**…You were thinking of how Echizen-san could blackmail Echizen, right? Don't lie to me, either.**_"

"How did you know?" Tezuka asked after exhaling sharply.

"_**I was actually thinking the same thing. Echizen-san was most definitely NOT part of my plan… she's ruined the play that I thought was perfectly set up. Of course, every play needs a villain, and I still have yet to choose who is the bad person. However, she ruined everything. But… it just means it'll be more of a challenge then…**_" the teen rambled on.

"I'll bring Echizen—"

"_**I told you to call him by his given name; his first name**_**.**"

"…I'll bring Ryoma to the park now."

There was a deep chuckled. "_**Meet you there Tezuka**_**,**" said teen hung up and look out the window sadly.

'_I may not know much about Kiryu-buchou's 'play'… but I know enough to know that trouble will be wherever he is_.'

This, Tezuka was sure of.

* * *

"Nng, sorry for waking up late Kunimitsu. I was on the computer and fell asleep somewhat later," the younger tennis player mumbled tiredly.

Tezuka felt a pain in his chest when his name was said. "It's fine. We should get going soon," Ryoma stretched out lazily and stared at Tezuka. "Echizen?"

"Ryoma."

Tezuka blinked. "…Echizen," said teen smiled with irritation.

"Ryoma."

The former Seigaku captain sighed. "Echizen, I ne—"

"Ryoma. We can do this all day if you want Kunimitsu, but I have all the time in the world and you don't," the golden eyes prodigy informed.

The older teen sighed in utter defeat. "Okay _Ryoma_, let's go. Kiryu-buchou and the coach are probably waiting."

Ryoma smirked at his obvious win. "Okay then!"

* * *

Ryoma swung his racket in the empty air. "…So it's a two-on-one match? Isn't that unfair on your part?"

Shinju leaned his icy blue racket on his shoulder and winked. "Then it'd be fair to go easy on me, ne?"

Tezuka took his place at the baseline. '_I have to keep trivial means out of this, I have to help Ryoma succeed_.'

'_Your mind is elsewhere Tezuka… you won't be able to win like that_,' Shinju used a backhand hit to return the serve and it hit the top of the net. The yellow ball moved upward into the air and slipped into the opposing side of the court. "Kuro Tenshi."

"Not now!" Ryoma lunged forward and lobbed the ball into the air.

Shinju jumped up into the air. "Tenshi no Kin," he smashed the ball and landed daintily on the court.

He widened his eyes in surprise as the ball passed him. "…Hou, I didn't think you'd use Tezuka Zone at this point. How… unexpected. But it's pleasant to know I'm worthy to bring out your competitiveness."

"Aa."

"Fifteen-love!" Toushiro called out and Shinju chuckled as he took his glasses out.

"Looks like I need to get serious. You defeated and returned two of my Angels. I might even have to use my Devils… if I do have to use them, gomen Shiro."

"I'm disappointed in you."

Shinju shook his head and sighed. "I dislike showing another person my Devil shots as well."

Toushiro narrowed his eyes. '_I don't think they can handle it… when Shinju puts his glasses on it's like he's a whole other person_.'

Tezuka threw the ball into the air and served.

"Akai Tenshi."

The ball lightly tapped the baseline and rolled forward. "Fifteen-all," Toushiro called

"I've… never seen Kiryu-buchou like this…" Tezuka nodded in agreement. "But… we have to work together Kunimitsu," the younger continued, "so you have to tell me what's on your mind; what's bothering you so much?"

'_Is it that obvious?_'

'_Ah, so the little prodigy has noticed… finally._'

"…Nothing is wrong Echizen," said teen turned to Tezuka.

"You keep calling me Echizen, but you had no problem calling me 'Ryoma' the other day. Something is definitely wrong, and I don't believe you when you say nothing is wrong," Ryoma hesitated before lightly touching his former tennis captain's arm.

"I can tell something is wrong, Kunimitsu."

"…S-Someone told me… that they… like you."

"E-Eh?"

"Oi, we can't continue the game like this!" the silverette captain called.

"Sorry, we were just finishing up," Tezuka informed his captain.

Shinju took his glasses off. "That's not what I meant. I was trying to say that we're in a dire need for a serious discussion," Shinju put his glasses away. "Echizen… do you know someone named Mito Echizen?"

"Hah? Nope, don't know her," the Echizen child denied with a shake of his head. "Who is she?"

Shinju muttered a curse under his breath. "That woman is messing up my script… and I thought it was perfect… Tezuka we need to stop our game. We have much more important matters to discuss."

'_Yes… this is very important because…_'

'_Kiryu-buchou… you actually care about—_'

"If this continues, my work will be useless!"

'…_Never mind,_' Tezuka sweat dropped.

"But really… this Echizen-san said she was your half sister... and she loves you as more than just that."

"What the hell? I don't even know her!"

"Yes… but she knows you and that is dangerous."

"How?" Ryoma asked defiantly.

"I was talking with Tezuka earlier… and he's worried about you," Shinju pressed, causing Tezuka to look away with a light blush.

Ryoma paused. "Kunimitsu is worried about me?"

Tezuka nodded in confirmation. "Yes… I'm afraid that because Echizen-san knows so much about you, she can blackmail you into going out with her."

The sophomore glared. "I'm not stupid, Kunimitsu, I know very well when I'm getting blackmailed and I think I know how to handle—"

"Ryoma, with the information she has… people will definitely look down on you, no matter how good you are," Tezuka had his hands on Ryoma's shoulders. "Think about it; she's your _half_ sister."

Ryoma widened his eyes and shook his head. "N-No… that's just… the old man may be perverted… but cheating on mom?"

"No… your father met Echizen-san's mother before meeting your mother. The girl said it was purely by accident, and I did some background check to see if it was real," the two looked at Shinju for an answer. "She was telling the truth."

"Wait, but isn't that kind of information off limits?"

"It's better not to ask Tezuka," Toushiro hurriedly said when he saw Shinju smirk.

"Well, while it is true that Nanjiroh-san is her father… it is also true she was born before he met Rinko-san."

Ryoma sadly looked down. "…How old is she?"

"Twenty something… I don't particularly remember. She may be a threat, but that little bit of 'may be' is enough for me to forget… tsk."

Ryoma's knees gave way and he fell. Tezuka caught him in time and pulled him into a hug as a gesture to comfort the younger teen. "It's okay Ryoma… you'll get through this."

"Dad… is so stupid," Ryoma gripped the front of Tezuka's shirt and buried his head in the elder's chest. "He's so… so stupid…!"

The junior closed his eyes and pat Ryoma's head. "It's okay, Ryoma; I'm here if you ever need me."

"…I'm sorry Kunimitsu… I'm getting your shirt wet," the sophomore's voice cracked at the end.

"It's fine, I have more. Just let it out Ryoma, it'll help a lot," the younger did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist, crying his eyes out.

Shinju looked up at the gray clouds floating above them. "This is why I should've canceled the training. Come on, let's move to a more dry location; it looks like it'll rain soon."

The older teen nodded and looked at the person in his arms. "…Is that okay, Ryoma?"

"Ahongare."

Tezuka blinked. "You… You don't care?"

"A, ahongare aholl."

Tezuka sighed and picked up the lithe figure bridal style. "Let's go."

* * *

"I need to confront your father on this," Shinju said rather seriously as Toushiro backed out of the parking space. "Is it alright with you, Echizen?" said teen had his head resting on Tezuka's shoulder.

"…Ah…"

"Though… I was surprised when you knew what he was saying… Tezuka," Shinju commented and Ryoma looked up at Tezuka for an answer to his silent question.

"I don't… really know how I knew exactly. I just had some kind of feeling…"

"Ah…" Toushiro parked the car. "This is Echizen's house… right?" Toushiro asked slowly and Ryoma nodded. "Then why is there a girl in front of it?"

The three looked at where Toushiro was pointing through the rain and Shinju snapped.

"NANI? Shit! That bitch didn't have enough online and now she comes to Echizen's house? I'll wipe that fucking smug look offa her face right now!" the silverette let out a feral growl.

"Shinju!" said teen got out of the car and slammed the door. "…Shit."

Toushiro cursed all higher beings.

* * *

"You fuckin' little bitch! You're Mito Echizen, right?" the girl nodded while blinking rapidly. "Good, cause I'm going to fuckin' give you a conc—"

Toushiro clamped Shinju's mouth and glared at Mito while holding his koibito protectively. "You are the second person to make Shinju curse. Let me tell you something: that isn't a good thing."

"That's right bitch! You fuckin' turn your ass around and never come back! If you do, I swear I'll rip your innards right out of your little fuckin b—"

Toushiro once again clamped his boyfriend's mouth. "The first person who made Shinju curse had to spend two years in the hospital and is _still_ injured," Shinju stopped struggling and a look of pain was on his face, "so I suggest you get the hell out of here and never come back."

"Y-You're the one who used the virus on me, and you're the one who cursed at me in the chat room…"

"Hell yes bi—" Toushiro squeezed Shinju's arm gently to silence the latter.

"W-Well… where I go isn't any of your business! This isn't your house, it's Ryoma's!"

"Don't talk like you know me fondly bitch!" Ryoma shouted loudly for the while world to hear. "Yeah, it's _my_ house! _I_ never want to see you here again!"

Nanjiroh rushed out of the house. "What're you doing Ryoma? Ah, Mito! You're here early… come in and have a cup of tea."

Mito smirked at the four shocked people. "Of course… _father_."

"…You're despicable…" Shinju glared and almost punched her, if not for Toushiro holding him protectively.

"Come in, seishounen."

The teen didn't move an inch. "…Go, Ryoma. Your dad is calling y—"

"I'm only going in if Kunimitsu, Kiryu-buchou, and coach do, too."

Nanjiroh narrowed his eyes. "Never."

Ryoma glared and stood behind Tezuka. "Then I'm not going in."

The father of the golden eyed teen groaned. "Fine, they can come too," Nanjiroh glared at Tezuka specifically and entered the house. The four males did likewise.

* * *

"Why is this… _girl_… in the house?" Ryoma asked while keeping his distance away from the girl.

"Since you were acting depressed, I thought a girlfriend would cheer you up for sure! That's why I brought Mito—"

Ryoma slammed his hands on the table. "First of all she's older than me… and second, don't choose who I go out with BASTARD!"

"Ryoma!" Tezuka scolded and pulled said teen down to sit once more.

"I'm your dad, and I have to approve of whom you go out wi—"

Shinju chuckled, cutting the older Echizen off. It was then that everyone noticed he had his glasses on.

"Sure… you're a parent so you have to _approve_. However… Echizen is the one who _picks_ the person in the first place."

Nanjiroh scoffed. "Who wouldn't go out with Mito?"

"Me!" Shinju declared loudly yet seriously.

"Me," Toushiro replied while casually leaning back.

"…Me," Tezuka replied while thinking of Ryoma.

"I would never go out with her in a million years," Ryoma finished.

"Give me a good reason why, all of you."

Shinju hugged Toushiro and smirked. "I'm gay and already going out with Toushiro."

"I already have Shinju," Toushiro touched Shinju's hand affectionately.

"You?" Nanjiroh asked while turning to Tezuka.

"I… already like… I have someone else on my mind."

"Well what if you two weren't going out and you didn't have that person in your head?" Nanjiroh shouted desperately.

"Well I'm still gay," Shinju said while attempting to kiss Toushiro.

"So am I… stop it Shinju," Toushiro pushed the younger down on the cushion and stood up.

"The person I like is a guy…" Tezuka said with slight embarrassment.

"Oi, Ryoma! You still have to give me a reason, don't think I've forgotten!"

"I… I…"

"No reason, right? So just—"

"I like another guy!" Tezuka heard his heart thumping wildly and felt his face heat up.

"Ah, well there you have it, Nanjiroh-san. All of us are gay, so let it go," Shinju said with a fake smile.

Nanjiroh blinked in bewilderment. "I… I won't accept this!"

"You won't have to," Shinju stood up.

"I can kick Ryoma out of the house!"

The mentioned teen reacted by grabbing Tezuka's hand. "Then I can stay at Kunimitsu's house," Nanjiroh blinked, at a loss for words.

"I can blackmail you," Mito countered bravely.

Shinju laughed loudly. If someone were to explain what the devil's eyes looked like… his eyes would be the description.

"_I_ can blackmail _you_. Even if you just _try_ to offend one of my friends, know that I'm a hacker. I know everything about you, and if it's a battle on blackmail or hacking… I will surely win."

"I'm a hacker as well! I can get information on you!"

"Please," Shinju scoffed mockingly and glared menacingly with an evil smirk. "I've known Inui the data-man and Fuji the I-need-information-to-blackmail-you guy for three… five years actually. Neither was able to get significant information on me."

"The internet is—"

"I've already taken the precautions as to when a day like this would happen. So I paid to have my 'existence' in this world 'destroyed' completely."

Toushiro reappeared carrying a suitcase. "When'd you even _leave_?" Ryoma asked with confusion.

"When Tezuka was talking. Here, I packed all your clothes for you so you can stay at Tezuka's house."

"Ah, thanks," Ryoma took the suitcase and grabbed his ex-buchou's wrist. "…I _won't_ be coming back just to let you know."

The four left the Echizen household for, hopefully, the last time.

* * *

"Tadaimas!"

"Okaeri Kuni…mitsu? Who's the shorty?"

The teen twitched and popped a vein. "Grr…"

Tezuka sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "This is Echizen Ryoma, and he'll be spending the night at out house… possibly for a while."

"How kawaii! Tezuka, is he your koibito?" a woman pinched Ryoma's cheek.

"I-Itai!"

"Katomi-neechan!"

"Oh, Kunimitsu, you've found yourself such an adorable koibito!"

Tezuka blushed fiercely and tried to hide it. "H-He's not my koibito! He's on my tennis team, and a close friend!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say outoto," the male smiled. "I'm Tezuka Kyou, thirty years of age and currently unemployed!"

Another girl came in and looked at Ryoma. "Eh? He is so~ cute! Oh, you're Echizen-san in my class right? I'm Tezuka Karin, your drama teacher, twenty-five years of age!"

"And I'm Tezuka Katomi, twenty years of age and in college!"

Ryoma nodded. "I know you're my teacher… and it's nice to meet the rest of Kunimitsu's family," the teen decided to bow and Kyou stifled a laugh.

"He _HAS_ to be your koibito… he calls you by first name!"

"That's because…"

"Ah, we plan to play doubles in tennis… and another doubles team said it's better to say each other's given name for synchronization. It's also more comfortable…" Ryoma mumbled.

Karin sighed dreamily. "Oh, excuses… ne… you plan on writing books, right Katomi?"

"Of course I want to be an author! I'd love that! Why do you ask?"

"Kuni-chan and Echizen-kun would make the _perfect_ main characters of a BL novel!"

This time it was Ryoma to stifle a laugh. "K-Kuni-chan? Haha, that's so… so not him…"

The older teen blushed. "Ahem… what do you mean by a BL novel?"

Ryoma looked up. "Oh yeah… what is that? Buchou mentioned it before that one time when we were dressed up in our costumes for the party…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Shinju twirled around. "Don't they look like the perfect people to be in a BL novel, Shiro?"_

"_Dangit Shin! Stop twirling around and PLEASE stop calling me Shiro!"_

_Shinju giggled childishly and sat down on Toushiro's lap while looking up at him. "But it's a cute name that fits you perfectly!"_

"_How?"_

"_Well… ah, you're seme… so it doesn't fit you… ne, Shiro, give me a cute nickname too!"_

"_Wh-Wha?" the white haired coach spluttered._

_Shinju dangled his legs. "Because I'm uke and should have a cute nickname… don't you read any BL novels?"_

"_NO I don't… I'm too afraid ever since that time three years ago when you brought me one!" Toushiro shouted and sighed._

"_N-Ne…Kiryu- buchou? What's a BL novel?" Ryoma asked out of curiosity._

"_Well… BL stands for-"_

"_Would you look at the time? We have to get going!" Toushiro interrupted with a deep blush adorning his face._

"_Aww, you looks so cute like that Shiro! Maybe you should be uke~!" Shinju teased as he followed the older man out the door, leaving Tezuka and Ryoma confused in the room._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Katomi snickered. "Well… it's a Boy's Love novel, of course!" the two teens flustered.

"I don't… why would me and Kunimitsu… main characters in that… type of… n-novel…?" Ryoma looked at the two female Tezukas in askance with a deep blush adorned on his cheeks.

"It's because you two look adorable next to each other!" Shinju said as he let himself in happily. "You know, I took pictures of when they were in their costumes, here it is!"

Shinju smiled as he gave said pictures to the girls who squealed, "Aww! That's so cute~!"

"We're having… well we're planning to have a party on Sunday, and those two—"

"Are they going to be dressed like this?" Katomi asked.

"Of course."

"Can we come?" Karin asked excitedly.

"Sure! Family members are invited, no questions asked!" Shinju heard his phone ring and flipped it open after smiling from who the caller was. "Hello~? Ah, yes… uh huh. Okay, mm… but I want to play s'more!"

"Che, I bet it's the coach," Ryoma mumbled.

"Mou, Shiro! You're so mean!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Yep…"

"You mean this guy was the one who was talking about BL novels?" Katomi asked with a grin. Tezuka nodded.

"Ah, but I don't want to be the uke this time…"

"What's that?" Ryoam asked curiously while the two female Tezuka siblings giggled uncontrollably.

"It's what you would be, if you were in a relationship with Tezuka," Karin and Katomi squealed while hugging each other.

Ryoma still didn't understand. "Eh?"

"Why are you feeling so stingy today Shiro? Hah? Oh~! Fine then, since you say _that_," Shinju smiled mischievously and put his phone away. "Ja, I gotta go now, Shiro is calling me. See you tomorrow, Tezuka, Echizen," Shinju looked sadly at the two then left quietly.

* * *

Shinju got into the car. "Ne, Toushiro… do you think that maybe… maybe my script has been thrown away?"

Toushiro gripped the wheel harder and narrowed his eyes. "There is only one person who can make your script wrong."

"…But… this girl… she did many things that…" Shinju swallowed hard. "She was able to make me curse… she got me so frustrated… and I never had this information incorporated in my script at all. Nowhere did I put Mito Echizen in my play…"

"She's just another person trying to gain the spotlight," Toushiro pulled Shinju into a hug and kissed the young teen's forehead. "Yes… she is trying to take the spotlight in a play that you didn't create. Echizen himself made one."

"This play… it is missing something though," Shinju closed his eyes as tears once again began to fall from his eyes. "Echizen's play… it is missing something very important."

Toushiro tilted Shinju's face up and wiped the tears away. "That's why… Tezuka's revival is crucial… to both his play and yours."

Shinju closed his eyes. "…You're right… again. Thank you, Shiro… thank you…"

* * *

"You can sleep on the bed; I'll sleep on the floor," Tezuka said.

"For the last time Kunimitsu, its _your_ bed!"

Tezuka shook the water from his wet hair. "Ryoma, we're not getting anywhere."

The younger teen sighed. "You're right… why don't we just sleep on the bed together?"

"Hah?"

"Since you want me to sleep on the bed and I want you to sleep on the bed it works out, right? We both get what we want and we're all happy."

Tezuka twitched and bit his tongue to hold in his comment of, '_A bit too happy if you ask me… Ryoma almost looks eager to get into bed…_' Tezuka sighed. "But…"

"The bed is big enough, right? It'll be fine, come on… I'm sleepy!" Ryoma tugged Tezuka's sleeve like an insistent child until the other finally gave in.

"Okay fine," Tezuka turned the lights off and placed his classes on the bedside table before giving his hair one last shake to dry.

Ryoma hopped onto the bed and buried himself under the covers while crawled into the other side of the bed. "These sheets smell nice… they smell like you."

Tezuka blushed and pulled the covers over his head to hide his embarrassment, even though it was dark. "Good night Ryoma."

Tezuka couldn't see it, but Ryoma was smiling. The younger teen closed his eyes. "G'night Kunimitsu."

**-End Chapter Five: His Revival… is Crucial-**


	6. Don't Get On His Bad Side

**_Sumamry thus far: Shinju and Ryoma both have mouthed off Mito, and due to certain circumstances, the tennis prodigy is now staying at Tezuka's house! And they're sharing the bed! Oolala~!_**

**TENSHI HIGH'S EVIL BUCHOU!**

**-Chapter Six: Don't Get On His Bad Side-**

Shinju exhaled sharply and served the ball to hit the wall. "Tsk," he walked over to the wall and pulled the tennis ball out with little difficulty.

"…You're mad."

Shinju narrowed his eyes to glare at the wall. "No shit," Toushiro closed his eyes and Shinju exhaled sharply again in regret. "I'm sorry Toushiro… you called me for dinner and I'm ruining it…"

"It's fine, Shinju. You need to work up an appetite anyway."

Shinju closed his eyes in frustration. "It's just… no one has ever interfered with my script except—"

"Me," Toushiro finished and hugged Shinju from behind. "I know your power… I know your wrath… I felt both seven years ago."

Shinju widened his eyes and rested his right hand on Toushiro's right shoulder. "I'm so sorry…"

"Have you noticed that whenever this topic comes up you say you're sorry? There's no need to be… but I'm here now to make sure you don't hurt anyone ever again," Toushiro hugged Shinju closer and tighter. "I don't want to see you regret anything… that face doesn't suit you at all. Please promise… promise me that you won't get involved with Mito Echizen… she's not in your script."

"Toushiro…" Shinju closed his eyes sadly. "I won't go near her, I promise," Shinju leaned his head up to kiss Toushiro. "I also promise that everything I do will be planned out carefully. I will get every result to make sure my play is perfect for the audience."

* * *

The next morning, Tezuka slowly opened his hazel eyes. He closed them once again to roll over and hug the warm pillow next to him. Tezuka smiled at the pillow's softness.

"I didn't think you would… smile like that. You should smile more often, Kunimitsu. It's a nice smile."

"E-Eh?" Tezuka tried to focus the blurry image. "Mm… Ryoma?"

The half blind teen thought he saw a smirk though the blurriness and through his hair that cast shadows across his face. "Mada mada dane, Kunimitsu. Here you go," Ryoma held Tezuka's glasses out.

"Ah, thanks," Tezuka took his glasses and put them on. Once he had them on, he blushed furiously.

He was holding Ryoma around the waist tightly to his own body. "I'm s-sorry, Ryoma…"

"It's fine _Kuni-chan_."

Tezuka blushed further. '_He's not exactly helping with this whole situation!_' Tezuka swallowed hard. "Please don't call me that."

Ryoma smirked. "But it's the perfect nickname for you. I may have said it didn't suit you before, but I realized it is just _perfect_."

"If you call me Kuni-chan then I will call you Ryo-chan."

The greenish-black haired teen fell on the floor. "Don't you _dare!_"

Tezuka shrugged. "Then don't call me Kuni-chan."

"Che, deal."

"Oi! Kunimitsu! Echizen-kun! It's time for breakfast!"

"Ah, we're coming oniisan! Come on Ryoma, let's go," Tezuka offered.

Ryoma blinked and rubbed his eyes adorably. "But I need to change and wash up…"

Tezuka stopped. "Wash up after you eat so the food won't taste bad. You can come down after changing as well," the teen instructed.

* * *

Ryoma ate his food in silence as the oldest three Tezuka siblings teased Tezuka throughout the meal.

"I told you before… Ryoma isn't my koibito!"

Ryoma chuckled at Tezuka's obvious discomfort. '_Wow, Kunimitsu can get annoyed pretty easily… guess his brother and sisters know how to really push his buttons._'

"Sure, of course… when's the party?" Kyou asked curiously after eating a sausage.

"Ah, it's at six o' clock," Ryoma casually replied and turned to Tezuka.

"Ne, Kunimitsu, I'm done so where do I put the plate?"

"In there," Tezuka pointed at the sink and Ryoma walked over to it.

Then his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_**Morning Echizen! Have a great rest last night, if you know what I mean…**_"

Ryoma blinked in confusion. "What?"

"_**Oh you're hopeless in romance… anyway the forecast said that it'll snow soon, and I've always wanted to have a party in the snow! Unfortunately, it says the snow will stop around twelve or one o' clock… I was hoping we could have the party now! Can you guys come?**_"

"Umm… one sec buchou. Kunimitsu, the party is being moved to now; still want to go?"

"_**That's NOT it! YOU HAVE T O COME, BOTH OF—**_"

"_**Sorry about that, Echizen. What Shin was trying to ask is if you have a ride here.**_"

The golden eyed teen nodded in understanding. "Oh, umm… a ride—"

"OOH! I can drive you!" Katomi shouted out loud.

"_**So you have a ride, that's good to hear.**_"

Ryoma paused. "Coach, do we still have to wear the costumes…?"

"_**OF COURSE!**_" that was definitely Shinju, no doubt about it.

"Che…" Ryoma hung up and turned to the family of four. "Well… shall we get going?"

The five got into the car. "So we have to drive to Tenshi High?" Katomi asked while clicking her seatbelt on.

"Yeah," the youngest replied. "We go to the school and enter—"

"RYOMA!" a voice called out and the teen froze. "Ryoma don't go, please!"

The aforementioned teen turned slowly around and glared at Mito with hate. "I won't forgive you for hurting Kunimitsu, and stop saying my first name!"

"But I'm your elder sister! Have some respect!"

"I won't respect someone I've just met AND hurt a friend of mine! Katomi-san, feel free to leave right away!"

Mito stood in front of the car so she blocked the driveway. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because… you hurt someone near and dear to him. Talking to you really makes me sick, and I even promised Toushiro that I wouldn't go near you… but this just proves I need to set you straight," a familiar voice sufficed. "Echizen doesn't trust you; leave him alone."

"K-Kiryu-buchou… where's the coach?" Tezuka asked with fear laced in his voice.

"He's at the clubhouse," Shinju unfolded his arms.

"Why are you asking, Kunimitsu?" Ryoma whispered.

"Whenever buchou gets angry, the only person able to stop him is the coach. If coach Hitsugaya isn't here to stop him…" Tezuka stopped abruptly.

Shinju growled. 'You may say you know everything about Echizen, but I'm always one step ahead. There is at least ONE thing I know about him that you don't!" Shinju calmed down and closed his eyes when the cool breeze blew past him. "As I said before: I am a hacker. But I'm a friend before that."

"Kiryu-buchou…!" Ryoma pointed behind the silverette.

"Shinju," a stern, and clearly angry, voice stated. "You broke our promise," Shinju looked down. "You said you wouldn't go near her."

Shinju nodded. "But I knew you knew I was lying and would do whatever it took to stop me from hurting anyone."

Toushiro closed his eyes tightly. "Shinju, if you keep on lying to me, you'll end up like before!"

"N-N…" Shinju widened his eyes.

"Is that what you want Shinju? Is it?"

"No… I'm sorry Toushiro… I'm so sorry," said man pat Shinju's head with a sigh.

"I know you're sorry, Shinju. I promised I wouldn't let you go back, and I don't plan on breaking that promise to myself," Toushiro tilted the young captain's head up. "I don't want that look of regret… I said I didn't want this look on your face again."

"I…know…"

"And if someone interferes with your script for your play, I will _not_ forgive them."

Shinju nodded sadly and looked at Toushiro's shoulder with concern. "…Does it still hurt?"

"I'm fine," the whitenette murmured softly.

"You didn't answer my question," the silverette insisted pleadingly.

"What does it matter if I'm fine?" Toushiro asked.

"I want to know…" Shinju swallowed as it began to snow. "Please…"

Toushiro relaxed his tensed shoulders. "…A little bit, but I can bear with it."

"I'm so sorry Toushiro, I'm so sorry…"

The white haired man hugged the teen close and glared at Mito with a glare that would put Shinju's to shame. "You truly are a despicable person, like Shinju said. You've broken a heart, made someone get kicked out of their house, and you even made Shinju curse!"

"You think I care ab—"

"I _know_ you don't care. Those are things I can put up with at a certain extent… but even _**I**_ have my limits. I won't snap if you make Shinju curse… however, if you make Shinju _cry_ again… I will take the matter in my own hands… _**and I will KILL you**_," tears stained Toushiro's shirt.

"Now get out of the way so Echizen and the Tezuka siblings can go."

"Never!" Mito hissed.

"Shinju!"

A loud smack was heard. "I will not tolerate you shouting at Toushiro!"

Mito fell to the ground in shock. "Y-You hit me…!"

"Yeah, so what bitch?"

"I… I can… I can sue you!" Mito threatened while keeping her hand on her stinging wound.

Shinju raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Sue me? Don't even bother with that… the people know that I have literally two people inside of me."

Toushiro widened his eyes. "No… you can't… you couldn't have come out… NO!"

"Too bad 'Shiro!' I'm back, and I plan to get back at _you_ for messing with Shinju's mind!"

Mito stood. "Expect a call from my lawyer!"

Shinju chuckled with malice lacing his every word as he spoke. "Expect a call from death."

"Kuroi! Stop messing up Shinju's mind!" the white haired coach ordered.

Shinju looked back and, for the first time that Tezuka and Ryoma knew of, glared at Toushiro. The younger teen grabbed the collar of Toushiro's shirt. "Do you really think that I'm scared of you?"

Tezuka and Ryoma got out of the car. "Coach!"

"Coach Hitsugaya!"

"Don't move another step, that's an order!"

The two stopped dead in their tracks. "What happened… what just happened to buchou…?" Ryoma asked.

"He seems… different," Tezuka remarked.

"You're… I can't explain exactly. While he was still in his mother's womb, the ultrasound showed that he was to be born as twins…

"But only one child was born… yet, Shinju was born with a dual personality. He was influenced by Kuroi, his other half, and grew up to be a violent teenager. When I met him seven years ago, he challenged me to a tennis match," the coach stated solemnly.

"Who won?"

"He did… and at the beginning… we made a little bet. Apparently, I had annoyed him and if he won, he would hit me five times."

"But the fool had a change of heart at the last second and decided not to!" the one called Kuroi shouted.

"Yeah. That's when Kuroi emerged and hit my right shoulder hard with his racket…" Toushiro stopped when tears trickled down the evil twin's eyes.

The short silence was broken by mournful cries. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" Shinju fell to his knees after letting go of Toushiro and covered his tear stained face with his hands.

Small droplets of salty tears fell on the floor. "I'm so sorry!"

Toushiro pat Shinju's head. "I doubt it was your fault, Shinju. It's my fault… I was stupid… I couldn't stop Kuroi."

Shinju shook his head. "You don't understand… I'm still too weak…" the troubled captain cried loudly. "Still too damn weak!"

"…Kiryu-buchou…"

Toushiro stopped Tezuka. "You guys just go. In Shinju's vulnerable state… one wrong move can reawaken Kuroi," Toushiro walked slowly toward Shinju. "You guys go to the party and enjoy yourselves."

"…Hai," Tezuka led Ryoma back into the car. "This the first time… the first time I've ever seen Kiryu-buchou get angry and threaten the coach…" Tezuka murmured softly and Ryoma nodded.

"I'm sure no one would want to get on Kiryu-buchou's bad side... I know I wouldn't."

* * *

The worried woman looked around. "Oh dear… I forgot to tell the children we were coming!"

A man put his hand on the woman's shoulder. "It's fine, Ayana. We can surprise them."

Ayana sighed. "Maybe you're right… oh Kuniharu… I do hope our dear Kunimitsu is doing well…"

Kuniharu chuckled. "Yeah, Kunimitsu was always your favorite. However, our son will _definitely_ be surprised when we bring _her_ home."

"I'm eager to meet him as well!" a feminine voice supplied with a giggle. "After all, he is my fiancé."

**-End Chapter Six: Don't Get On His Bad Side-**

_**Oh yeah, did I mention I have NO idea what his, him being Tezuka, parents look like? I think they're in the manga / anime somewhere, but I'm too lazy to look for them. Therefore, I'll be improvising… a LOT. Oh yeah… from here on out, Shinju will curse a lot, because he'll get angry… a lot. Wow, I'm using a lot a lot… O.O|||**_

_**There will also be MOOCness… MASSIVE OOCness! Vote for TezuRyo, Pillar Pair, whatever you want to call it!**_

_**TEZUKA plus RYOMA equals LOVE**_

_**SHINJU plus EVIL PLAN equals TROUBLE**_

_**MY PLOT plus PRINCE OF TENNIS equals MASSIVE YAOI X3**_


	7. The Proposal for Four

**_Summary thus far: Tezuka and Ryoma are getting along quite all right, but that doesn't mean their troubles are gone. Mito isn't giving up, and they've now found out about Shinju's dual personality that can explode at any minute! If Toushiro can't keep him in check, who can?_**

**TENSHI HIGH'S EVIL BUCHOU!**

**-Chapter Seven: The Proposal for Four-**

Ryoma shyly stepped out of the dressing room in his kimono outfit. "Do I _really_ have to wear this…?" Ryoma complained to Tezuka who was about to go into his dressing room.

"I think you look fine; it makes you look cute," Tezuka commented before realizing what he said and covering his mouth with his hands. He quickly closed the door to the dressing room and stuttered out nervously, "Umm, I mean… well, you know…"

"Haha! Kunimitsu, you're so funny! You look 'cute' too when you blush like that," Ryoma said sincerely.

The ex-Seigaku buchou blushed even more and quickly dressed into his samurai outfit. "Thank you…?" Tezuka stepped out and Ryoma widened his eyes.

"Wow… you look… your glasses are off…" Ryoma dumbly stated.

"Hn? Didn't you see me without my glasses?"

"Huh?"

"When we took the picture…"

Ryoma nodded. "Oh yeah, but I was looking at the camera and you put your glasses on quickly afterwards."

Tezuka looked pensively at Ryoma. "Ah, when you slept at my house… I took my glasses off."

"Yeah, but you turned the lights off so I couldn't see clearly."

"In the morning?"

"Your eyes were closed when you were sleeping… and they were half open when you woke up. Now your eyes are fully open and… you look great…"

Tezuka smiled. "I'm wearing contacts."

The golden eyed teen thought he was going to faint. '_Don't smile when you don't have your glasses on! It's damn hot! Shit, I am not thinking my former captain is hot… oh gods, I seriously need help…_'

"Shall we go now?" Ryoma blushed and obediently hooked arms with Tezuka, following him into the inner part of the clubhouse.

* * *

"Who are you, and why are you in front of our house?" Ayana shouted worriedly.

"I apologize, you must be Tezuka's parents. I'll be out of your way soon, come on Shinju," the white haired coach urged the captain.

The teen nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Eh? Are you Kiryu-san and Hitsugaya-san? You are, right?" Shinju nodded sadly. "Aha! Ayana, these guys were the ones that kept in constant contact with us, telling us about Kunimitsu!"

Ayana smiled. "Oh! Pleased to meet you, I'm Tezuka Ayana."

"Kiryu Shinju… and this is Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ah, your son isn't home by the way, Tezuka-san."

"You can just call me Kuniharu. Where is he, do you know?"

Shinju nodded again. "We're having an annual regulars celebration at the school. If you'd like, I could bring you there."

Kuniharu smiled kindly. "That would be nice."

"Was this in your script?" a familiar voice mocked.

"I really…! Ha… ha. Really now, does a person like you really have the time to worry about the script for my play? Besides, Kuniharu had called me last night saying he'd be coming back to Japan today."

"Who is this…?"

"This is Echizen Mito," Shinju said with malice. "She's Echizen Ryoma's half sister," Shinju glared at Mito malevolently.

"Oh dear, he has that look on. Come, we must leave immediately," Toushiro muttered while pulling on his lover's arm.

"Wait! I'm going to the party as well," Mito argued and stomped her foot. "You said family members were allowed, no questions asked."

Shinju nearly snapped but took a deep breath instead and chuckled. "Fine, but don't blame me if Echizen runs away from you."

* * *

"Tezuka and Echizen look like a perfect match, ii data," Inui commented.

"You shut up, Inui-sempai. And what are _you_ wearing, Fuji-sempai?"

The brown haired teen smiled. "A prince outfit, or so the shopkeeper told me. Taka is wearing a warrior's outfit… oh! I have an idea—"

"Whatever it is it can't be good, so NO," Ryoma said quickly and turned to see a shocked Tezuka. "Kunimitsu? What're you looking at?"

Tezuka blinked and pointed at the two people he was looking at in shock. "K-Kaasan? Otousan?"

"We wanted to surprise you so badly!" Ayana hugged her youngest child.

"Well… judging by his reaction, it worked!" Kuniharu said with a grin.

"Oh, it feels like it has been ages! What are you dressed in? Who is this young lady—GASP! Don't tell me she's your girlfriend!" the woman nudged her son knowingly and Ryoma sulked by crawling into a ball from depression.

"Umm… Kiryu-buchou wanted a costume party… and made these outfits for us… and that's not a girl… he's one of my teammates."

"Eh? No way, that's a guy?" a feminine voice asked and a finger poked Ryoma's cheek in question.

"I've been meaning to ask for a while, Kuniharu, but who is that?" Shinju asked with a peeved expression.

Kuniharu nodded. "She is—"

"Uwa? What the… why are you here Ryoko? Is Ryota here?"

"Aha, I knew it was you, Ryo! Not many people have a feminine figure that I know!" Ryoko hugged Ryoma affectionately. "Ryota's not here, though… ah, the last time I saw you was about three or four years ago…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Actually… my fiancé is here!" Ryoma tilted his head to the side and Shinju widened his eyes.

'_Fiancée? Crap… she came with Tezuka's parents so the only logical explanation is that she's Tezuka's fiancé! This wasn't in my script, shit!_'

"Who's your fiancé?"

"Hi~mi~tsu~!"

Ryoma widened his eyes. '_Could it be… Kunimitsu? Ouch, what's this weird pain in my heart…?_' the golden-eyed teen threw Tezuka a worried glance, which did not go unnoticed by some people.

Said people were Fuji, Shinju, and Ryoko.

Ryoko smiled mischievously. "Oh~!" she said almost quietly.

"What's your last name and relation to Ryoma?" Tezuka asked while trying to suppress his anger.

'_I__nteresting… Ryo likes this guy, and I think this guy likes Ryo too. I think they think this guy's my fiancé…_'

"Ryo's my boyfriend!"

"WHAT?" both Tezuka and Ryoma shouted while Ryoko chuckled. "A joke! How could Ryoma be my lover if I have a fiancé? Besides, we're just cousins, Tezuka."

The brunette sighed in relief. "Oh, okay."

"Heh…" Shinju smiled. "This is just like last time Tezuka. With your attitude, I'd think you were jea—" Toushiro stopped Shinju from talking and held him protectively. The silverette looked at his lover in confusion. "What is it, Shiro?"

"Go get dressed, Shin. I'll meet you soon," Toushiro instructed.

Shinju tilted his head but obeyed the order. Not long after, Mito walked inside. Ryoma widened his eyes. "You!" the golden-eyed teen hid behind Tezuka.

"Please Ryoma, listen to me!" the teen ignored her. "Ryoma!"

"…Kunimitsu, tell her I won't answer her unless she calls me by my surname."

Mito sighed in annoyance. "Echizen, listen to reason! Your father wants you to come back, and your mother is just worried about you! Me as well!"

"You can tell my stupid oyaji to stay out of my life! I had already made it clear that I wasn't going to be going back, and I am definitely NOT going to go out with you!" Ryoma breathed unsteadily.

"Umm… are we missing something here, Kunimitsu?"

"As a matter of fact, you are," Shinju said with a dark expression on his face. "Echizen-san is Echizen's half sister… and their father wants them to get together. I doubt Echizen would be overly enthusiastic about it, but not to the extent of leaving his house."

"How terrible!" Ayana exclaimed.

"I hope you don't mind that he'll be staying with you, Ayana, Kuniharu."

Ayana smiled. "Oh, not at all."

Toushiro folded his arms and looked down. "Shinju…" said teen also looked down.

"Sorry again, Toushiro… but I had to—" the teen stopped and turned around. "I have to leave temporarily now, anyway. I have to go for an errand."

Toushiro followed after his koibito. "I'll go with you."

The two left and an uncomfortable silence settled upon them until, "Well, it's a party, so we should just cut loose and have some fun!" Eiji sufficed nervously.

"Yeah! Come on guys, let's go!" so their celebration continued, but there was still an air of sadness and anger.

Ryoma sat on a chair silently. "Ryoma, are you okay?" Tezuka sat down next to the teen with a worried expression. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryoma sadly stared at the floor. "…I'm just… I'm worried about my mom… she usually… I'm so stupid. I should've thought about how other people felt about this…"

"…If you didn't come to my house, don't you think your dad would reach his goal easier and faster?"

Ryoma sighed. "Well, yeah… I'm sorry."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma in mild surprise. "For what?"

Ryoma sighed again and looked at the floor. "I'm intruding into your hou—"

"You're not intruding at all, Ryoma," Tezuka wrapped an arm around Ryoma's shoulders and smiled lightly. "It's the exact opposite… you're most welcome into my house."

Ryoma held onto the hand that was around his shoulder. "…Thank you, Kunimitsu…"

"Anything for you, Ryoma."

* * *

Fuji narrowed his eyes in frustration as he looked at the scene before him.

"Is something wrong, Fuji?"

The teen looked up. "Hmm? No, nothing… why do you ask?" Fuji asked with a forced smile.

"Well, your eyes are open."

Fuji looked at the two teammates across from him. "I'm fine…"

'_Heh, who knew I'd be so jealous of Echizen…_' Fuji glared at his kouhai. '_I won't let you get the only thing I want, Echizen Ryoma._'

Mito walked up to Fuji. "Ah, Echizen-san, how may I help you?"

The woman looked at Fuji with determination. "I have a proposal for you."

"…What is this proposal?" Fuji asked curiously.

"As you know, I refuse to allow Ryoma to like guys. Therefore Tezuka is a threat to my plan. You see, it's obvious Ryoma likes him."

"Tezuka also likes Echizen."

"But neither know it. I've seen you look at Tezuka and know you like him as well. If you can get Tezuka, I can keep Ryoma away."

Fuji smiled a real smile. "Hurting Echizen is in there, I suppose…?"

Mito nodded. "You will be hurting him emotionally, yes. I will be there to comfort him through his rejection and win his heart."

Fuji smiled. "A win/win situation for us… saa, I'll help you."

* * *

"Kiryu-kun!" the silverette turned around at the calling of his name.

"Hmm? You are…"

The girl smiled. "I am Hitsumata Ryoko, Ryo's cousin. Anyway, you're thinking my fiancé is the youngest Tezuka, right?"

Shinju blinked and smiled. "Ah, I see. So your fiancé is Kyou-kun."

"Yep!"

Shinju sighed in relief. "…Ne, Hitsumata-san… do you like plays?"

Ryoko tilted her head. "Plays? I guess… I don't hate them and all."

Shinju smiled deviously. "I see. Then you should know every play has a script. Would you like to read mine?"

"I guess," Ryoko shrugged.

Shinju took out a notepad and Ryoko smiled after reading the title. "So this is the main idea… with this, I have a proposal for you, Kiryu-kun."

"A proposal? For what?"

Ryoko smiled. "It's really obvious that Ryo loves Tezuka and he loves him back… so I want to get them together. I mean, we _could_ just tell them, but they wouldn't believe us anyway…"

Shinju chuckled. "Ah, the same as my main goal for my play. I totally agree with you, Hitsumata-san, but there are those in the audience who won't stand for this plot."

"Who?"

"Them," Shinju pointed at Fuji and Mito who were talking to each other.

"Listen to this, I bugged them before (when? O.o my character is creepy…)," Shinju clicked a small button on a small remote:

_"As you know, I refuse to allow Ryoma to like guys. Therefore, Tezuka is a threat to my plan. You see, its obvious Ryoma likes him."_

_"Tezuka also likes Echizen."_

_"But neither know it. I've seen you look at Tezuka and know you like him as well. If you can get Tezuka, I can keep Ryoma away."_

_"Hurting Echizen is in there, I suppose?"_

_"You will be hurting him emotionally, yes. I will be there to comfort him through his rejection and win his heart."_

_"A win/win situation for us… saa, I'll help you."_

Shinju clicked the remote again and sighed. "I know this is really bad…"

"What's wrong Shinju?" Toushiro asked with concern.

"I thought that Fuji liked Tezuka… but it's a shock that he would team up with Echizen-san. However, it's not unexpected completely… I've calculated this as well into my plan. I know exactly how to get rid of Fuji, but Mito is a bit of a problem."

"How?" Ryoko asked.

"It's easy. Come on, let's go back in."

Toushiro blinked in confusion then frowned. "…You lied when you said you had an errand."

Shinju winked and stuck his tongue out. "Shows how much I wanted to get away from Echizen-san."

* * *

"…Ryoma?"

The teen turned to Tezuka. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Tezuka swallowed hard. '_I have to tell him… I need to let him know how I feel._'

"Ryoma, I lo-"

"Tezuka! There's trouble with the water fountain!"

"…Get Oishi to deal with it!" Tezuka told Fuji with a slightly raised voice.

"But he won't be able to handle—"

"Of course I can! Let's see what the problem is…" Oishi dragged Fuji off of the scene and Tezuka turned to Ryoma who was giggling uncharacteristically.

"You were saying, Kunimitsu?" said teen inhaled.

"I l—"

"Ryoma! Please just listen to me!" Mito begged as she ran toward her half brother.

Ryoma growled and grabbed Tezuka's wrist. "Let's go somewhere where we can't get interrupted," Tezuka silently followed Ryoma up the stairs and through a door.

The snow covered ground greeted the two teens when Ryoma opened the door. "I… I didn't know there was a garden up here…" Tezuka closed the door behind him and Ryoma smiled happily.

"Like it? It's even prettier in the spring. That tree over there has the best sakuras in the whole town."

"I see…" Tezuka smiled. "The snow seems so… holy here…"

Ryoma chuckled. "Ne, I have something I want to say to you, too, Kunimitsu," Ryoma swallowed the lump in his throat. "Kunimitsu… I lo—"

"OH MY GOD. Tezuka, you have to come! Tezuka, where are you? Tezuka—!"

"SHUT IT OISHI! I'LL deal with Fuji personally, I owe him something anyway."

Tezuka sighed in relief and turned to Ryoma. "Umm… do you want to go first or…"

"You can go first," Ryoma said with embarrassment.

"Okay then… Ryoma, I lo—"

The door opened and hit Tezuka's head, causing him to faint. Except guys don't faint, they 'black out.'

* * *

"…It was Echizen-san again, wasn't it?" Ryoko asked with a sigh.

Shinju shook his head and chuckled. "They actually managed to interrupt them four times… four! Every time when they tried to confess…" the silverette teen closed his eyes in irritation. "That's four too many."

"You're not going to do anything about it, Kiryu-kun?"

"Believe me, Hitsumata-san… with what I have planned for them, they're bound to confess sooner or later," Shinju picked up a small pad and scribbled down a few words. "I know many things. Besides, the day after tomorrow… is Echizen's birthday… I think."

"However, Tezuka's family can—"

"Who said I was going to let them stay at home? I planned a trip on that day since we won't be playing any matches until the end of January," Shinju smirked in the way a person who was planning to take over the world would. "All the regulars will be coming."

"But what about Fuji?"

"I can handle him easily."

"Speaking of Fuji, where'd he go?" Toushiro asked.

"Hehe… I've temporarily disposed of him… but only for today… I hope."

Toushiro blinked. "…I don't want to know anymore," he answered truthfully.

"No, you don't."

The door opened and a shaking Ryoma sat on a chair. "Echizen…? Is everything okay?"

"Not really… Tezuka's head was hit… and…"

Ryoko saddened her eyes. "Its okay, I'm sure he'll pull through."

Ryoma grit his teeth. "You're only saying that because you're his fiancée, Ryoko…"

"…Actually, I'm Kyou's fiancée…"

Ryoma stopped shaking, though the worried expression still remained. "Oh… well, then…"

There was an awkward silence before the school nurse appeared. "He'll be fine; it was nothing fatal. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, nurse Tomiha," the woman nodded and left to check on the next patient.

"See, Echizen? He'll be fine," Ryoko reassured with a grin.

The nurse returned. "Oh yeah, and he's awake now… so you can talk to him," Ryoma was the first to get up.

"Ha… I thought he was in there before," the woman noted with a light laugh.

Shinju chuckled and nodded at Ryoko's comment. "I could've sworn that too, Hitsumata-san."

* * *

"I'm fine, Ryoma… I thought the nurse said there were no serious injuries…?"

"She did… but I'm still worried about you, you know?"

Tezuka smiled. "I'm glad to know you care so much. Listen, about what I was saying Ryoma—"

"Tezuka! Are you okay? You should really—"

"What are you doing here? You should be tied up and gagged inside the school dumpster!" everyone looked at Shinju strangely. "…What? It was the only thing I could think of at the time (yeah, he has some creepy ideas, doesn't he?)!"

"Well, the person you tied up wasn't me…" Fuji turned to Tezuka. "Seriously Tezuka, you should get some sleep," said teen was a little more than annoyed.

"I'm fine, Fuji, I just need to talk to Ryo—"

"WAIT! No, Fuji-sempai is right Kunimitsu! What if your condition gets worse? What if you get a coma (OOC ALERT!)? You need some rest, I'll wake you when we have to go."

"But… fine. If you say so, Ryoma," Tezuka sighed in utter defeat and lay on the bed with closed eyes.

Shinju turned to poke Fuji. "And YOU! I still have to deal with YOU!"

Fuji looked around in false wondering. "Huh? Is that my sister calling? I think it is… I have to go now, bye!" Fuji left in a flash with Shinju chasing him.

"Come back here! I owe you a rope and a dumpster!" Shinju shouted loudly.

The tennis coach sighed and calmly walked after his angry koibito. "I doubt he'll calm down until he gets it done…"

"Ah, well I have to go too. See you later, Ryo," Ryoko called.

"Bye, Ryoko," the girl left and Ryoma turned to Tezuka.

"Ne, Kunimitsu, are you asleep?" there was no answer and Ryoma combed his fingers through Tezuka's hair. "…Three simple words. That's it… just three words, that I can't say when you're conscious… I… I love you, Kunimitsu…" the tennis prodigy murmured.

The older teen stirred as Ryoma continued to pat his head. "Mm, Ryoma?"

"Oh… umm… Kunimitsu…" Ryoma looked away and blushed. "I… I lo—"

"I'm sorry, but the school's going to be locking up soon, you have to get going," the nurse informed and Tezuka sighed, albeit slightly angry.

"I see, thank you…"

'_All these interferences… oh kami-sama… do I… am I not supposed to love Kunimitsu? If so, why? Do you just plain hate me?'_ Ryoma sighed and shook his head.

* * *

"…So you knew about me teaming up with Mito Echizen," Fuji mused with a fake smile.

Shinju glared at the brunette. "Why did you do it? You know, if you hurt Echizen… Tezuka'll just hate you if he finds out."

Fuji opened his eyes. "IF he finds out…" the two got initiated a glaring match. "…And at least I'll be noticed by him if he does hate me."

"Noticed by—! He's your friend, Fuji, do you really think he doesn't notice you?"

Fuji angrily stomped his feet. "You don't understand! Tezuka didn't speak much before Echizen came… and now… he actually smiles! He learned to love, and he loves Echizen, for now."

Shinju laughed. "You are a fool! Echizen-san is just using you to get to Echizen! Figure it out: why doesn't Tezuka like you in that way?"

"I…"

"Face it Fuji… the answer is simple. No one directly asked Tezuka questions about personal things except for Echizen. Echizen went above Tezuka's expectations easily and let himself become used to Echizen's presence. He didn't mind… and he realized he loves Echizen now. But YOU and your little teammate are RUINING IT!"

"I will choose my own ending, not you. I'm not going to give up, ever," Fuji turned and left.

"Well that went well…" Toushiro sneered lightly with a scoff.

"Ha, you're right," Shinju muttered, though in a lower and cheery whisper so Fuji couldn't hear, but his coach knew something was off about the joyful part.

"…You do know I was being sarcastic, right?" Toushiro said and caught Shinju's smirk when Fuji was out of sight.

"Yes, but I believe everything is going according to plan. I said I would plan everything, didn't I?"

Toushiro pushed off of the wall he was leaning on and hugged Shinju while whispering. "So this is your plan?"

"Part of it," Shinju kissed Toushiro's cheek.

"Then, let's hope the play comes out perfect."

Shinju chuckled and nuzzled Toushiro's neck after the older nibbled on the younger' ear. "Yes, let's hope it does."

**-End of Chapter Seven: The Proposal For Four-**

_**-I'm so (super) sorry!**_

_Ryoma: the hell you talking about author?_

_**-Don't talk to me in that tone of voice!**_

_Ryoma: che, whatever…_

_**-Anyway, the next chapter is so (super!) short!**_

_Tezuka: (reads chapter eight)…_

_**-Ah, you found my plot… ya-be…**_

_Tezuka: …one hundred laps around your house, now_

_**-EH? (sniffle) At least it's a small area… since I moved…**_

_Ryoma: what's wrong buchou? (also looks at the chapter) THE HELL DID YOU MAKE US DO AUTHOR?_

_**-Lalalalala (dances around idiotically), I've got laps to do…**_


	8. Birthday Present?

**_Summary thus far: The party is now over, but Tezuka and Ryoma still haven't confessed to each other! Fuji and Mito teamed up, and are now faced up against Shinju and Ryoko, who also teamed up! Will the two ignorant lovebirds give up trying to confess? Or will the continue to persevere?_**

**TENSHI HIGH'S EVIL BUCHOU!**

**-Chapter Eight: Birthday Present…?-**

"Ne, Kunimitsu?" Ryoma asked softly.

"Hmm?" Tezuka hummed back.

"It's Monday…" the younger teen answered.

Silence.

"So…?" Ryoma stared into Tezuka's eyes and the older widened his own. "Oh… yeah… the tennis matches."

Ryoma leaned against the wall. "Do you think… we'll win against Momo and Kaidoh…?"

Tezuka nodded. "We have to… I don't want to drink that juice. Also, Ryoma… I…!"

"COME DOWNSTAIRS YOU TWO!" Kyou yelled up the stairs.

"Ah, shoot! It's almost time for morning practice, c'mon Kunimitsu!" Ryoma called and picked up his bag, uncharacteristically hyper and excited for school for once.

* * *

Shinju stepped onto the court. "Give me your best shot, Golden Pair!"

Oishi and Eiji nodded. "We still have to wait for Fuji though…"

Shinju snorted. "We shouldn't have to wait for that piece of…" the silverette trailed off when he saw his soon-to-be victim and nodded to Fuji as he entered the courts. "Fuji."

"…Buchou…"

The two glared at each other vehemently.

"Did… did something happen?"

Shinju shook his head. "Nandemonai, it's nothing really. Let's start the game."

Toushiro watched Shinju as the match began. "He's not concentrating at all…"

"Coach, is Kiryu-buchou not telling us something?"

"What makes you think that Tezuka? Start your game," Toushiro instructed, trying his best to keep his thoughts to himself. It wouldn't do good to have other people knowing about Shinju's life… '_Shoot,_' the whitenette thought, '_I sound like such a protective boyfriend…_'

Tezuka hesitated before nodding and heading back to Ryoma. "You guys can serve first," Inui offered.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Thank you, Inui," Tezuka stood in the middle of the court. "But you'll regret ever thinking that."

Ryoma used his twist serve and Kaidoh stepped back to return it.

The tennis ball shifted toward Tezuka and he hit it toward the left corner. "Tezuka zone?" Inui mused with slight shock as Kaidoh hit a Boomerang Snake.

Ryoma lobbed it accidentally and Inui jumped up to use the Waterfall… smash-style (I'm pretty sure he can't use Waterfall during a rally, but this is a fanfiction ^^;).

"Shimatta," Ryoma quipped and Tezuka copied Fuji's Kirin Otoshi.

_**STOP! In my story, Tezuka can also copy moves, okay? No nagging about that, please…**_

Tezuka turned to look at Ryoma. "Did you have to lob it?"

"Gomen, Kunimitsu," Ryoma dribbled the yellow ball and used his twist serve once more. "I won't make the same mistake.

* * *

"Game and match! Seven games to five! Kiryu-Fuji pair wins!" Shinju wiped his face with a towel.

"You were distracted… didn't I tell you to focus when you get on the court? Keep trivial means out of the tennis courts," Toushiro reprimanded.

Shinju sat on the bench and closed his eyes. "Yeah, but how can I when… when my enemy is my partner?"

"I suppose… I probably would've done the same," Toushiro handed Shinju a bottle.

"…I love you Toushiro," said man blushed slightly.

"I can't remember how many times you've said that," the whitenette huffed.

Shinju chuckled and held the golden chain around his neck. "But those three words… I love you… they're so important. Saying 'I love you' to a person seems easy… but the first time is always the hardest," Shinju looked at Tezuka and Ryoma. "For those two, it will be very hard… because of those who oppose it…"

"…'It' being a gay relationship, right?" Shinju nodded sadly and Toushiro hugged him from behind while putting his head on the teen's head. "…I love you too, Shinju."

The red eyed teen smiled. "…Thank you Toushiro… for loving me…"

* * *

"Game and match! Seven games to six! Tezuka-Echizen pair wins!"

Inui panted heavily. "You guys got a lot… better… how'd that happen in just two days?"

"Practice," Ryoma said with a smirk. "Now Inui-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai have to drink Inui-sempai's 'Pakinn' juice."

The two froze. "Fshhhh… n-no way…"

"We have to, it was the promise," Inui muttered with a dark sigh.

"FSHHHH! _WHAT_ promise, sempai?"

It was too late, the brown gelatin was poured down their throats. Inui fell to the floor on his knees and Kaidoh did the same, "…? Are you okay?"

"…GOOGA!" Inui shouted out happily and crawled around on the floor. "Mitakyoupita batoot," the bespectacled man continued in his babble before crawling over to and hugging Kaidoh. "I wuvs oo!"

Kaidoh hugged back with a wide grin. "I wuvs oo doo!"

The other regulars sweat dropped. "This isn't a dream… is it?"

Shinju took a picture and smirked. "Nope."

"Ah oo nowee tat mitoo pershyon evals!"

"I godt dat imprshin toos!"

"The hell are they saying, buchou?"

Shinju was looking through a book. "Inui said, 'Ah, you know that Mito person evil!' Then Kaidoh said, 'I got that impression too!' Yep, that's it."

Ryoma twitched. "Why do you have some weird baby translator book?"

"It's actually my cousin's, long story… and a boring one."

"Ryoma!"

Shinju heard Mito's voice. "Tezuka, get Echizen out of here, I'm dismissing the both of you early," the two nodded and ran off as Mito began to chase after them. "And _where_ do you think _you're_ going?" Shinju asked as he stopped her.

"To see my brother," Mito ran past the young tennis captain.

Shinju turned around and partially threw the female in the other direction. "Half brother, in fact, and he doesn't want to see you."

Mito glared. "How do _you_ know that?"

Shinju chuckled and pointed at the two teens. "I know this for a fact. I mean, why else would he agree to leave early from practice? That's so unlike him."

"W-Well…" Mito attempted to run but the two baby minded teens held on to Mito's ankles angrily, "Sthop its! Dun gedt in da ways of der wuvs!"

Kaidoh nodded vigorously. "Oo thould jusdth gives upth!"

Mito looked at the two. "What—?"

'Stop it! Don't get in the way of their love!'

'You should just give up!'

"That's what they said," Shinju interpreted happily and then glared. "You're not supposed to be here anyway… only tennis members can go on the courts. You sure as hell ain't one, but you're working with someone on my team, so I'm not at all surprised."

"How do you know about that?" Mito asked with shocked eyes.

"I'm a genius, now leave before I get security!"

The girl glared at stormed away. "Umm, oi, Shin… we don't have security here…"

Shinju smiled. "Duh! Ne, Kawamura, I give you permission to do _that_."

"E-Eh? But won't Fu—BURNING! Thank you so much buchou! Ahahahaha! I won't let you down!" the teen left in search of a certain sadist.

"What is _th—_"

"None of your business," the silverette interrupted the regulars. "Go on and start fifty laps around the court!" he ordered loudly.

"WHAT?" the tennis players cried.

"ALL of you! Complain and it'll be raised to one hundred!" the tennis members scrambled to run their laps quickly and hastily.

"Dammit, buchou's being impossible today!"

* * *

"Tadaimas!" Tezuka greeted.

"Kunimitsu! You're home earlier than usual; would you and your friend like something to eat?" Ayana asked sweetly.

Tezuka turned to Ryoma who shook his head. "No thanks, kaasan. We're good."

"You sure?"

"Yes," the two went up the stairs and entered Tezuka's room.

"Umm, I really have to tell you something important, Kunimitsu! I—"

Tezuka's phone rang. "Sorry," Tezuka picked up his phone.

"It's alright," Ryoma murmured in disappointment.

The brunette shut the cursed object off. "You were saying?"

The cell phone rang again. "…Just answer it, Kunimitsu."

"What you say is much more important than what anyone else has to say," Tezuka reasoned.

Ryoma blushed and the phone went to voicemail. "_**Hello? Please pick up your phone Kunimitsu! It's a big crisis!**_"

The golden eyed teen sighed. "Just pick the phone up, please? For me?"

The teen had his pouting face on and the older gave in. "What do you need oniisan? If it's unimportant then—"

"_**Your friend is fainted on the street!**_"

"…Who?" Tezuka's bewildered face made Ryoma attempt to hold in his laughter.

"_**Umm, I think his name is Fuji or something…**_" Tezuka's face was still confused and Ryoma chuckled.

"You know Fuji the 'no-sense-of-taste-blackmailing-genius-sadist?' That's who your brother is talking about."

"Oh, thank you Ryoma. Sorry oniisan, I wasn't focusing and blanked out. Where are you?"

"_**In front of your school—**_"

Tezuka groaned loudly and _actually_ rolled his eyes. "Please get someone in the _school_ to bring him to the infirmary!"

"_**But he said he wanted you to bring him—OOPS! Sorry Fuji, I failed…**_"

"_**Saa, it's okay. Tezuka, I ne—**_"

Tezuka hung up and shook his head. "You were saying something…?"

Ryoma smiled painfully. '_Kami-sama… you truly don't want us to be_,' the teen thought miserably. "It's nothing."

'_I'm so sorry Kunimitsu…_'

"But you said it was really important," Tezuka pressed.

'_No, you're Tezuka to me, now…_'

"I was mistaken."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Ryoma nodded his head slowly. "Mm hmm," Tezuka scratched his head. '_But that's a lie… I'm sorry Tezuka… I'm so sorry._'

The bespectacled brunette looked to the side. "Uh, I have to tell you something, too, actually."

Ryoma looked at Tezuka's slightly red face, not understanding or taking in the little hints. "What is it?"

"Umm… Ryoma… I think I… no, I know that I lo—" the door opened and hit Tezuka forward onto Ryoma. The older of the two widened his eyes as his lips descended harshly against the prodigy's own lips.

**-End Chapter Eight: Birthday Present…?-**

_Shinju: (snickers)_

_**-…? What did you do this time…?**_

_Shinju: aha… nothing (looks so innocent)_

_**-That won't work on me, you **_**are**_** me…**_

_Shinju: oh yeah… why is your character a guy anyway?_

_**-Umm… I'm obsessed with yaoi, that's why! (beams proudly)**_

_Tezuka and Ryoma: WTF?_

_**-Ah… you guys are here… ehe…**_

_Shinju: (snickers again)_

_Ryoma: why the heck are you snickering?_

_Tezuka: what are you laughing about, Kiryu-buchou?_

_**-Oh! I think I know why now… the ending, right?**_

_Shinju: (snickers yet again) yep~!_

_Tezuka: ending…? (looks at end of story) …that was you, wasn't it…?_

_Shinju: (snickers for the fourth time) Of course, who else?_

_Ryoma: (is quite frantic) _THAT_ person who opened the door… was _YOU_?_

_Shinju: yeppers! But, it was a mistake to open the door in the first place since you were about to confess, Tezuka_

_Tezuka: …how did you get into my house…?_

_Shinju: (waved around a golden key with an evil glint in his eyes) how else?_

_**-(sweat drops along with Ryoma and Tezuka) Ne, Shinju, you know that's illegal, right?**_

_Shinju: looks at the key in his hand_

_Ryoma: didn't know buchou would sneak into people's houses…_

_Shinju: …this is _MY_ house key… and Ayana let me into the house X3_

_Tezuka: then why did you wave the key…?_

_Shinju: I like messing with people's minds… lolz XD (sticks tongue out playfully)_

_**-…Well I guess that's it… ne?**_

_Tezuka: the next chapter will probably be up… soon?_

_**-! NO, BECAUSE I AM SO LAZY!**_

_Ryoma: …that's not a real reason…_

_**-Shaddup! You dunno my laziness… awoowoowoo…**_


	9. Onsen Trip!

_**Summary thus far: Ryoma and Tezuka were let go from the club early by Shinju so they could escape Mito! And… Shinju seems to have unleashed BURNING Kawamura to do 'something' to punish Fuji for letting Mito into the tennis courts. And what's this? TEZUKA AND RYOMA HAVE KISSED? By accident, of course ^^**_

**TENSHI HIGH'S EVIL BUCHOU!**

**-Chapter Nine: Onsen… Trip?-**

The two quickly separated with a deep blush. "I'm sorry Ryoma! The door… it just…"

Ryoma attempted to smile. "It's fine Tezuka, I understand completely."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma. "…Kunimitsu."

Ryoma blinked. "…Tezuka," said teen smiled.

"Kunimitsu."

The golden-eyed teen sighed. "Tezuka, I don-"

"Kunimitsu. We can do this all day, if you want."

The black haired teen widened his eyes in shock. "You've been… I said that before… you just copied me…! Kunimitsu."

Tezuka ruffled Ryoma's hair, holding in his laughter. '_…I don't want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't like me. Confessing… is just something not for me, especially._'

* * *

'_How can I _not_ take advantage of him… when he does _this_?_' Tezuka thought while an anime tick grew to life on his head.

Ryoma was sleeping without his shirt on and his arms wrapped around Tezuka's waist, pulling him into his groin. Tezuka tried to get out of the teen's grasp.

He failed miserably.

Instead, Ryoma moaned out an unintelligable name breathily. Tezuka groaned as he became even more aroused. "Ryoma…" the ex-Seigaku captain closed his eyes and desperately tried to go to sleep.

'_Kami-sama… I think you truly to hate me at this point…_'

* * *

Hazel eyes opened slowly. "Morning Kunimitsu."

The teen nodded and mumbled, "Good morning, Ryoma. Where are my glasses?"

Ryoma smiled slyly. "I won't give them to you unless you tell me what is so special about today."

"Today… is Tuesday… December 24th… ah! Sorry, Ryoma, and happy birthday!"

The younger teen smiled victoriously. "You remembered!"

Tezuka smiled along with his crush. '_How could I not?_' the hazel eyed teen shook his head. "Of course, what made you think I didn't…?"

"Mmm, no reason. Ne, do you remember what buchou said at lunch yesterday…?"

"…Kind of…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Ne, Shiro, I'm out of ideas!" Shinju sniffled childishly and all the regulars looked at him suspiciously._

_"Ideas… for what?" they asked both in a curious and an accusatory way._

_Toushiro sighed and shook his head. "You're better off not knowing. Oi, Shin, what about that place we went to during the summer?"_

"_Hah? Oh yeah! That place was fun… plus we get a discount… ehe, and we did a lot of 'bonding' there, ne?" Shinju giggled when he saw his lover blush._

"_Sh-Shut up."_

"_Umm… where are we going…?" Oishi asked, his eyes filled with concern and apprehension._

_Shinju winked. "Hi~mi~tsu~!" the silverette pressed a finger to his mouth. "I want you guys to come extra early tomorrow, and pack some extra clothes; you'll need them."_

_Ryoma sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this…"_

_Toushiro scoffed. "Trust me… that 'bad feeling' is about to get _much_ worse."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Tezuka put his glasses on and pushed the covers off of him so he could get off of the soft bed after he stopped reminiscing.

"Where do you think we're going?" Ryoma asked.

"Who knows? Only the coach and Kiryu-buchou know as of now," Tezuka reminded with a shrug as he packed extra clothes into a small duffel bag.

"Maybe it's a water park… you need extra clothes there, right…?" Ryoma commented and there was a brief silence.

"Water… park…?" Tezuka paused in horror and shook his head.

"Hou, do you not like water parks, Kunimitsu?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not fond of them."

Ryoma chuckled. "Mada mada dane, Kunimitsu. Ne, should I pack my clothes in there too? Or in a separate bag?"

"Just put them in here," Tezuka opened the door to the bathroom.

* * *

Tezuka waved goodbye to his family. "See you later," Ryoma told the Tezuka family.

"Have a good trip, and good luck Kuni-chan!" said teen blinked.

"Good luck for wha—?"

"Oi! Do you guys need a ride? It'll be tiring to walk there at this hour," Toushiro called from his car.

"Coach, yeah, that would help. C'mon Kunimitsu," the hazel eyed teen silently followed behind Ryoma. "Where're we going, anway, coach?"

There was a loud scoff. "MOU! Stop asking! It's a birthday present, so it has to be a surprise! Geez! Here, wrap this around Echizen's eyes, Tezuka," Shinju handed the confused teen a red blindfold.

"Eh? Why should I tie it arou—?"

"IIE! YADDA! I'm NOT going to have that cloth blind me, zettai!" Ryoma shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Why not?" Shinju whined childishly.

"Because I don't trust you!" the prodigy growled.

The senior pouted. "Meanie! Tezuka, you _have _to tie it around his eyes… otherwise it won't be a surprise!"

Tezuka shook his head. "No… Ryoma doesn't want it."

Shinju sighed. "I thought you might say that…" Shinju sighed again in (perhaps?) defeat. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way…"

Ryoma backed up as horrible images came into his mind. "OKAY! You can use the red _thing_, just don't do anything weird!"

Shinju smiled. "Will you do the honors, Tezuka?"

"…Aa…" Tezuka wrapped the cursed cloth around Ryoma's eyes and whispered, "Sorry about this…"

Ryoma half smiled. "Its fine, I guess… as long as it's you," the last part was mumbled but Tezuka had heard and he blushed slightly.

Unfortunately, Shinju had also heard that last part.

"Aww, how cute! It's like a newly wed couple!" the silverette teased.

Ryoma blushed. "I-Irusai, buchou!" he managed to say.

"Haha… we're coming up on the school now. Ne, Tezuka, could you lead Echizen around and sit next to him on the van, please?" the senior begged with his puppy dogface on.

"Ah… okay…."

"Great! Now let's get on the van," Shinju jumped out of the car and opened the door for the two teens. "Hmm… Echizen, do you think Tezuka should carry or lead you?"

Ryoma stubbed his toe on a (very oh-so-convenient) rock and cursed. "I think carrying would be better."

"Eh?" Tezuka found himself carrying Ryoma the way a man would hold his bride and blushed deeply.

"No one else is here yet (_thank god_ is probably what Tezuka's thinking… XD) so you guys take the seat in the back," Shinju directed the two to the back of the van.

As soon as Tezuka and Ryoma were seated, the other regular tennis members began to come. Shinju sat in the passenger's seat and smiled. "C'mon Shiro! Let's go!"

Fuji chuckled. "To where?" he inquired curiously with an innocent face.

"…Give me your phone, Fuji," the teen did as told and Shinju took out the battery while whispering. "I find Echizen-san there and you are SO **dead**," the captain seethed in a low whisper.

Fuji chuckled nervously. "I… understand."

The hyperactive teen smiled again. "So, we're going to an onsen in the mountains!" Shinju shouted out when Toushiro locked and began to drive the van.

"EH?" Shinju took a moment to get everyone's reactions:

FUJI- had his eyes open in surprise

KAWAMURA- blinking in shock

INUI- dropped his notebook

KAIDOH- pale face and blinking uncontrollably

OISHI- looks somewhat… happy?

EIJI- overexcited about the whole thing…

TEZUKA- in brief shock, but recovered… as expected of him

RYOMA- fainted onto Tezuka's lap

"Ryoma?"

"He's fainted, oh well! Since he knows about it already, you can take the blindfold off now, Tezuka. All of you get some rest; the ride is two hours and it's an overnight trip."

Tezuka unwrapped the cloth hurriedly and narrowed his eyes accusingly. "You had this trip planned…?"

Shinju nodded vigorously. "Of course!" he then added, "Now… go to sleep, or feel my wrath."

Everyone nodded in fear.

"Good!"

* * *

Toushiro turned onto the dirt path. "…You look like you're going to kill the next person who tries to mess up your plans."

Shinju chuckled darkly. "I can't let my guard down around Fuji or Echizen-san, of course."

Toushiro maneuvered the van carefully up the mountain. "Of course you can't. Shinju… do you think their love will last… truly?"

"It has to," Shinju replied with a smile.

"…Don't joke about it, Shinju, I want a straightforward answer with reason."

Shinju closed his eyes and chuckled again, but it was lighter this time. "I think… they'll love each other forever. Not _just_ because of the fact that it is the main plot of my play, but because they are such a perfect fit. One cannot grow bored of teasing Echizen and Tezuka, too… their reactions are hilarious."

"…I think that only applies to you."

"Hmm? Does it?" the silverette asked innocently.

Toushiro shook his head before asking, "Is Hitsumata-san coming?"

Shinju shook his head. "No, this is strictly a tennis club trip only."

Toushiro turned slightly to the left. "Then why is Kawamura here?"

Shinju twirled a strand of hair. "Ah, he's an exception because I need him to keep Fuji in line."

The older man shook his head. "Won't the other people at the onsen just be a bother, though?"

"What other people?" Shinju asked with a sly smile. "That onsen is owned by my family. No one can get there without reservations, and I got my parents to avoid having onsen stays on this particular day and the next."

Toushiro parked the van and sighed. "You're… evil."

"Ehe, I know!" the silverette grinned.

The tennis coach smiled. "But, that's one of the things I just love about you," he lightly pecked Shinju's cheek and got out of the driving seat. "We should wake them up."

Shinju, dazed as he was, stepped out of the van and shouted into a bullhorn (where the heck did he get it? O.o) loudly, "WAKE UP YOU TENNIS PLAYING NITWITS! WE'VE GOT A TRIP TO BE HAD YOU KNOW!"

"Hmm… we're here already?" Tezuka asked as he stretched out and Ryoma snuggled closer to his human pillow. "Ryoma, get up… we have to go now."

The younger groaned and mumbled sleepily. "Five more minutes."

Tezuka sighed. "Ryoma, you do know if we don't go to the onsen soon, buchou'll kill us?"

Golden eyes snapped open instantly. '_Onsen…? Where Kunimitsu'll only be covered by a towel—_'

"Morning! Let's go!" Ryoma shouted happily while at the same time trying to shake the dirty thoughts out of his mind.

* * *

"Shinju!" a woman hugged the teen.

"Kaasan! It's been a while," Shinju greeted with a hug of his own.

The woman smiled. "Ah, you've grown a bit taller these past five months… Toushiro! What a surprise, you usually don't go on vacations with Shinju willingly… because you're always so embarrassed! Oh my, it's always a pleasure to see you two together… you guys look so cute together!"

"Thank you, Kiryu-san."

"No need to be so formal… thought I told you that in the summer. No matter, this must be the tennis team! I've heard a lot about you. I'm Kiryu Ikoena, but you can call me Iko!"

A man stepped out of the room. "I thought I heard you, Shinju. You're here pretty early. Ah, Toushiro, come here!"

"Kiryu-san," said man ruffled Toushiro's hair into a mess.

"What've I told you about the formalities? Do I need to hammer it into your brain? You're practically our son-in-law!"

Shinju giggled. "And he will be your son-in-law very soon, 'tousan."

Toushiro blushed and Shinju's dad continued to speak, "Ah, you guys must be Shinju's tennis team! I'm Kiryu Hikaru, but it's okay to call me Karu since you guys are Shinju's friends!"

'_More like… play things for some messed up game…_'

"Kikumaru Eiji, nyaa~!"

"Oishi Shuichiro desu, yoroshiku."

"Saa, Fuji Syuusuke," Ikoena's eyes narrowed slightly before lightening again.

"A-Ah, Kawamura Takashi …"

"Inui Sadaharu, you're Kiryu-buchou's parents? Ii data…"

"Fshhhhhhhhh, Kaidoh Kaoru."

"…Tezuka Kunimitsu," Hikaru's eyes widened a bit.

"Echizen Ryoma, yoroshiku."

Both of Shinju's parents smiled. "Oh~! So you two are Echizen and Tezuka, huh? You were right, Shinju… they're adorable! They'd make a nice couple."

Ryoma glared at his present buchou with suspicion. "Ehehe, we should go to our rooms first, ne?" the silverette asked while totally ignoring the harsh glare from his teammate. "Here are your room keys~!"

Toushiro took out a clipboard. "Pairings (the others raised their eyebrows at this word) are as followed: Inui with Kaidoh in room 100, Fuji with Kawamura in room 102, Oishi and Kikumaru in room 101, and Echizen with Tezuka in room 103."

Everyone sweat dropped. "It's the same… as the costume celebration…"

Shinju smiled with a dark aura emanating from him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Everyone shook their heads. "B-Betsuni."

* * *

Ryoma put his bag on the bed. "You want to go to the onsen now, Kunimitsu?"

The older teen shrugged. "I suppose…" the two stood in an awkward silence for a while.

"So…"

There was a knock on the door. "Oi! Are you guys coming to the onsen any time soon, nyaa?"

"…Aa."

"Well hurry up then!" the door opened and Shinju walked in. "There should be some towel and towel robes in the bathroom… and there should also be swimming trunks."

Ryoma gaped. "There's a _pool_ here?"

Shinju smiled and happily said, "Yep!"

"Nyaa, get dressed ochibi, Tezuka!"

The two sighed. "We'll be there soon."

Shinju nodded and left the room, closing it behind him. Toushiro greeted Shinju in the hallway with a very noticeable frown.

"Hey Shiro, what's up, ne?"

Toushiro groaned. "Stop saying 'ne,' it makes you sound weird, and it makes you sound like some type of girly guy."

"For you, Shiro, I will be anything~!" Shinju whispered seductively.

"Anyway… care to explain _this?_" the white haired coach waved the several pieces of paper. "The pairings are different from what I would expect from you."

Shinju chuckled and purposefully said, "Ne, Shiro… if I said I liked someone else, how would you feel?"

"Hah…? Umm, I don't know… a bit… jealous… I guess," the coach admitted slowly.

Shinju winked and took the papers from Toushiro's grasp. "Ping pong! That's correct!"

Toushiro narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you getting at, Shin?"

Shinju waved the papers teasingly. "Do you not get it? I'm going to use Tezuka's jealousy to confess to Echizen. Especially since he thinks Fuji likes Echizen… I'm sure it will work."

"If there are no interruptions. Shinju, what if Tezuka gets _too_ jealous, or he gets the wrong idea? Things like that can happen."

Shinju grabbed Toushiro's wrist and kissed the back of his hand playfully. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

Toushiro slightly blushed. "You _really_ think this'll work?"

The teen smiled and kissed Toushiro after saying, "I'm sure it will."

"…You don't like anyone else, do you…?" the whitenette asked, causing Shinju to looked up at his lover with a wry smile.

"Why? Feeling a bit jealous there, Shiro?" said teen blushed and looked away. "Haha! I'm right, aren't I?"

The tennis coach glared at his younger lover, but the look head no real feeling behind it. "Just answer the question."

"No," Shinju grasped Toushiro's white locks and said, "there's no one else but you," before kissing the man again.

CLICK

CREAK

GASP

THUD

"What are you doing Kiryu-buchou? Coach Hitsugaya! And in the hallway too!"

Shinju turned his head to see a very embarrassed Tezuka and a fainted Ryoma. "…Kissing…? I didn't know it was so illegal…"

Tezuka picked Ryoma up. "I… I can see _that!_ I want to… I meant why are you doing it?"

"Be-cause~! Shiro's just so~ irresistible," the silverette drawled on while winking at his lover.

Toushiro rolled his eyes and picked Shinju off of him. "Let's go to the onsen."

Tezuka nodded in agreement hastily.

"What the hell!" Ryoma shouted as he awoke from 'his' Tezuka's arms.

"It's okay, Ryoma… it's over."

Shinju raised an eyebrow. "Che, you make it sound as if it's some horror scene in a scary movie."

"To them, it just might be that," Toushiro kissed Shinju's forehead and pulled his koibito into the steam filled outdoor onsen.

"It's been a while since I've been here!" the teen announced with a grin.

Toushiro shook his head. "Five months isn't that long, Shin."

"Meh, whatevers," Shinju slipped the robe off of his shoulders and jumped into the heated water. "Uwaa! It's so _warm!_ Come in, Shiro!"

Toushiro sighed and threw his own towel like robe into a basket. "No need to shout, baka," the coach stepped into the onsen as quietly as he could.

"Buchou!" Oishi called to Shinju. "Fuji's gone!"

The young captain blinked with a bored look in his eyes. "…So?"

The mother hen sweat dropped. "You… you don't care?"

Shinju stated bluntly. "No. I know where he is so don't worry… I must keep tabs on my arch/mortal enemy at all times."

Toushiro leaned against Shinju's back. "Hmm? You're back is really smooth, Shinju."

"Hah? I thought you said that two nights ago when you rode—"

Toushiro turned around with a furious blush to clamp his lover's mouth. "…A-_Anyway_, why aren't Echizen and Tezuka coming in?"

Two said people blushed. "Oh, umm… w-well…"

Shinju smirked when Toushiro put his hands back underwater and forced himself to blushed as his lover hugged him from behind. "A-Ah, Tou…shiro…"

"Nani?" the older asked, knowing exactly what Shinju was planning.

The silverette teen gasped and leaned against Toushiro's body with a flushed face. "O-Oh… don't… not here…"

Toushiro nibbled on Shinju's ear. "Why not?" the older wrapped his legs around Shinju and pulled him closer to his body, all the while looking at the two very flustered teens who had still yet to go in the warm water filled onsen.

Tezuka fell forward in shock and Ryoma tried to help him. "Kunimitsu!" however, both fell into the water because Tezuka dragged Ryoma when he 'blacked out.' Ryoma pushed his head out of the water and gasped for air.

"Ah, they're in now! My plan worked!"

Oishi managed to stutter out, "P-Plan…?"

Shinju nodded and smiled. "To get them both in the water. I expected Echizen to fall, but whatever. Ne Shiro, you can let go now."

Toushiro chuckled. "No, I still have to 'punish' you for not listening."

"Mou, what did I do to—fudge…" the talkative teen blushed furiously and hid half of his face under the water. "…I didn't know this affected you like _that._"

"How could it not? There's steam, the water makes your hair stick to your face like when you came out of the shower last night, and your skin is so flustered from the heat," the older male whispered so only his lover could hear him.

Shinju moaned softly. "Shi~ro…"

"Hmm?"

"…A bed would be more comfortable, you know," the teen quipped while looking to the side.

"Right," Toushiro grabbed two nearby towels, wrapped his lover, wrapped himself, and then climbed out of the onsen with the younger following blindly yet happily.

Tezuka rose his head above water and desperately gasped for air. "You okay, Tezuka?"

"Yes, Oishi, I'm fine," the brunette answered.

"Kunimitsu…" the youngest male present murmured softly.

"Hn…?"

Ryoma paused. "You should probably take… your glasses off."

Tezuka did as he was told and put the object in question on a folded towel. "Thank you, Ryoma," said teen nodded and smiled.

"Saa, it's not like you don't forget easily, Tezuka," Fuji said as he got into the onsen with the other three regulars.

The sadistic tennis player winced and Kawamura noticed. "I'm sorry, Fuji…"

The tensai just simply smiled. "It's fine, Taka… I'm not hurt that bad."

"Eh? Is Fuji-sempai hurt?" Ryoma asked, bewildered.

"Umm, you could say that," Fuji scratched his cheek. "Taka was moving boxes and one was about to drop on him, so I moved him out of the way. I got hurt instead, though."

A fan hit Fuji on the back of the head. "Oh _really_?"

"…Buchou…" (Shinju's 'Fuji's-up-to-something-bad' sensors went off and he immediately went back into the onsen)

"…Fuji…"

The two got in another heated glaring match. "Eh, what are you wearing?" Ryoma asked in an effort to lighten the mood a little.

"Hmm? A shirt… and pants… with sandals…?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Umm, I meant why is there a music note on it?"

"Be-cause~! We're going to have a singing competition here! Da, da, da, DUN!"

Everyone stared at Shinju in disbelief before shouting to the universe, "…WHAT?"

* * *

Shinju cleaned his ears out. "There was no need to shout so loud… and you didn't hear me out all the way! The singing will be in pairs, and the winning team gets to have two orders… one for each person."

"O-Order…?"

"Yes. He gets to order one person to do something _once_!" Fuji opened his eyes in amusement, Oishi blinked with Eiji, Ryoma looked at his crush, and said crush stared back while Kawamura noticed that Fuji had opened his eyes.

Shinju observed the reactions. "Ah. But… the pairings will differ."

Everyone sulked at least a little bit… but Tezuka was impassive as always and Fuji seemed to be… elated… in a way…

Shinju smiled. "Kawamura with Inui, Kaidoh with Kikumaru, Toushiro with Oishi, Fuji with Echizen, and I'm with Tezuka," Shinju noted the various reactions:

KAWAMURA- a bit disappointed

INUI- blinking in surprise

KAIDOH- also blinking in surprise

KIKUMARU- sulking in depression

TOUSHIRO- glaring menacingly at Shinju

OISHI- looking at Eiji longingly

FUJI- …mad… maybe…?

ECHIZEN- fuming with anger

TEZUKA- hint of anger/disappointment in his eyes

The tennis captain smirked. "Well then, let's start. The rules are:

One: one person in your team will sing the first round, and the other will sing in the next. For the final round, the others -those who have been kicked off- will choose the singer.

Two: NO cheating! I've got eyes in the back of my head!

Three: you CANNOT vote for yourself

Four: vote ONLY depending on VOICE!

Five: no changing of teammates…

Six: FINAL RULE is to HAVE FUN!"

* * *

"_I will never find another person, sweeter than you… sweeter than you. I will never find another person, more precious than you… precious than you,_" Tezuka subtly looked at Ryoma. "_Boy, you're close to me you're like my father, close to me you're like my lover, close to me you're like my brother, close to me you're like my lover._"

'_This is for you, Ryoma…_'

"_You are the only one in my life, my everything, and for you this song I sing: All my life, I pray for someone like you… and I thank God that I, that I finally found you. All my life, I pray for someone like you… and I hope that you feel the same way too. Yes, I pray that you do love me too._"

'_Kunimitsu… has a great voice…_'

"_I said you're all that I'm thinking of. Said I promise I'd never fall in love, with a stranger. You're all I'm thinking of, everything you have done. For falling in love, I cherish every hug… I really… love you._"

'_Why's my heart beating so fast? It's just Kunimitsu singing a song!_'

"_You're all that I have ever known, all that I need to know. When you smile the tears on your face will flow. You turned my life around, you've picked me up when I was down. You're all that I'd ever know, when you smile the tears on your face will glow. You picked me up when I was down._"

'_But… it feels like… he's confessing… to someone…_'

"_You're all that I'd ever know, when you smile your face will clearly glow. You picked me up when I was down. And I hope that you feel the same way too… yes I pray that you do love me too. All my life, I prayed for someone like you… and I thank God that I, that I finally found you. All my life, I pray for someone like you… and I hope that you feel the same way too… yes, I pray that you do love me too._"

'…_I love you, Ryoma_.'

Ryoma blushed and looked away from Tezuka's gaze. "Fuji, Echizen, you guys are next!" Shinju called.

"Saa, then I'll go first," Fuji said.

Ryoma was already on the stage and smirking evilly. "Mada mada dane, sempai."

'_I have to 'thank' Kunimitsu for that song._'

"So what song are you gonna sing, Echizen?" Shinju asked.

"…_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep at night. But maybe it can stop tomorrow… from stealing all my time. For you here I am waiting, though I still have my doubts. I am fallin' for you, but I know you knew that too. I'm falling apart… barely breathing, with a broken heart… that's still beating. In the pain, I find healing. In your name, I find meaning. So I'm holdin' on… I'm holdin' on… I'm holdin' on, barely, holdin' on to you._"

'_Ryoma… his voice is so… so angelic…_' Tezuka stared at Ryoma's lips.

"_From your look of worry, I knew you got inside my head. I try my best to be guarded… but I'm an open book instead. I can see the thoughts that… are inside of your head. You are lookin' for an answer… still clinging to hope. I only come everyday… just to see what, you will throw my way. And I'm hanging on… to the words you say. You said that I will be… I'll be okay. On this dark and stormy nigh, you left me here alone. I know that I am lost now, but… I haven't forgotten the way… into your warm embrace._"

"Nice, ochibi!" Eiji teased. "I didn't know you had a voice like that, nyaa~!"

Shinju smiled. "I agree, Kikumaru. Shiro and Oishi, you guys are next!" Toushiro stood. "Go Shiro!"

The white haired coach blushed. "Be quiet, baka! _How long have I been in this storm… so overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form? Water's getting harder to tread… with these waves crashing over my head. If I could just see you, everything will be all right. If I could just see you, the storminess will turn to light. If I walk on water, I know you'll catch me if I fall. If I get lost in your eyes, I know you'll show me the way. So everything will be all right… and everything will be all right._"

'_Shiro… this song it's…_' Shinju smiled. '_…The one I wrote for you…_'

"_I know you didn't bring me here to drown… so why am I ten feet under and upside down? Barely surviving has become my purpose… cause I'm so used to living underneath this surface. If I could just see you, everything will be all right. If I could just see you, the storminess will turn to light. If I walk on water, I know you'll catch me if I fall. If I get lost in your eyes, I know you'll show me the way. So everything will be all right… and everything will be all right… everything is all right._"

"Ehe, Shiro… that song—"

Toushiro blushed. "I know! You don't have to point it out! Kaidoh and Kikumaru are next, right?"

Shinju chuckled at his boyfriend's discomfort and Eiji got on the stage with a smile. "What song are you singing, Eiji?" Oishi asked. "Is it—?"

"_This time what I want is you. There is no one else who can take your place. You truly see me with your eyes; you see past all the lies. You take it all away; I've seen it all, and it's never enough… it keeps leaving me needing you. Take me away, take me away, I've got nothing left to say… so just take me away. I try to make my way to you, but still I feel so lost. I don't know what else I can do. I've seen it all and it's never enough… it keeps leaving me needing you. Take me away, take me away, I've got nothing left to say… so just take me away. Don't give up on me yet, don't forget… who I am. I know I'm not there yet, but don't let me stay here alone… this time what I want is you. There is no one else who can take your place. I've seen enough and it's never enough. It keeps leaving me needing you. Take me away, take me away, I've got nothing else to say… just take me away. Take me away, take me away, I've got nothing else to say… so just take me away. I can't stand it anymore, just leave me somewhere, I need you to take me away._"

"Wow! That was a great song, Eiji!" Oishi told his doubles partner.

"Hehe, it's your turn now, Kawamura and Inui pair!" Kawamura pushed Inui toward the stage in his state of worry.

"Eto… do I have to…?"

"Yes," Shinju nodded. "Do your best~!"

"… _I was young but I wasn't naïve. I watched helpless as you turned around to leave. After that, I still have the pain to carry a past so deep that I couldn't bury if I tried. After all this time, I never thought we'd be here… never thought we'd be here now. When I thought my love for you was blind, but I couldn't make you see it… couldn't make you see what was ours. I loved you more than you'll ever know; a part of me had died when I let you go. I would fall asleep only in hopes of dreaming… that everything would be like it was before. But on nights like this, it seems too good to be true. They disappear as reality crashes onto the floor. After all this time, I never thought we'd be here… never thought we'd be here now. When I thought my love for you was blind, but I couldn't make you see it… couldn't make you see what was ours. I loved you more than you'll ever know; a part of me had died when I let you go. After all this time, would you want to leave it… would you ever wanna leave it? Maybe you could not believe that my love for you was blind… because I couldn't make you see it… couldn't make you see what was ours. I loved you more than you will ever know, a part of me died when I let you go. I loved you much more than you'll ever know… and a part of me died when I had let you go… after all this time._"

"Ahem! The first round is officially over! Please vote for the top three!"

Ryoma blinked and tilted his head. "Hah?"

Shinju smiled. "There are three rounds, duh! Round one has five teams, round two has three, and round three has two!" Shinju gave out strips of paper. "Vote… err, write… who you think was the best singer! NO VOTING FOR YOURSELF!"

VOTE COUNT:

Tezuka/Kiryu- four votes

Echizen/Fuji- two votes

Oishi/Hitsugaya- two votes

Kikumaru/Kaidoh- one vote

Kawamura/Momoshiro- one vote

"…Huh… what a… coincidence…" Shinju blinked and mumbled. "I thought we'd only get three votes, whatever. Now then for round two… Tezuka, me, Echizen, Shiro, Oishi, and… Fuji… will go on. I'll go first, I suppose," Shinju stood on the stage and Toushiro looked at his koibito.

"…Good luck… Shin."

"_I'm finding my way back to sanity, again. Thought I don't really know what I am gonna do when I get… there. Take a breath and hold on tight… then it's time to let it go… and gracefully fall back in the arms of grace. I'm listening to all the words you say, and even if you don't want to speak tonight… that's all right, all right with me. 'Cause I want nothing more than… to sit outside your door and listen to you breathing, that's where I want to be, yeah… where I want to be. I am looking past the shadows of my mind and I'm, trying to identify the voices in my head… choose, which one is you. Let me feel one more time what it, feels like to feel. Break these handcuffs and chains off of me, one more time. 'Cause I'm listening to all the words you say, and even if you don't want to speak tonight… that's all right, all right with me. 'Cause I want nothing more than… to sit outside your door and listen to you breathing, that's where I want to be, yeah… where I want to be._"

'_Shinju… you…_' Toushiro narrowed his eyes. '_He seems to be troubled…_'

"_I don't want that look from you… sympathy does not fit you, and… I bet you're already tired of me now. But I just want to be here now… with you. I'm listening to all the words you say, and even if you don't want to speak tonight… that's all right, all right with me. 'Cause I want nothing more than… to sit outside your door and listen to you breathing, that's where I want to be… where I want to be… with you._"

"Saa, I suppose I'm next, hmm?" Fuji and Shinju glared at each other again.

"Calm down, Shin," Toushiro said while bringing the younger into a hug.

"Hurry up Fuji-sempai, I want to get this over with quickly."

"_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up, and I can't back down… I've been losing, so much time. 'Cause its you, and me, and all of the people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. All of the things, that I want to say just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinning! I don't know where to go from here. 'Cause its you, and me, and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to prove. And its you, and me, and all of the people… and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. There's something about you now! I can't quite figure out. Everything you do is beautiful, everything you do is right. Cause it's you, and me, and all of the people… with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you, and me, and all of the people… and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you, and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove… and it's you, and me, and all of the people! Though I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. What day is it? And in what month; this clock never seemed so alive.__"_

"Nyaa~! It's Oishi's turn now, Oishi's turn! GO OISHI!" said teen blushed.

"A-Ah, thanks Eiji…"

The red head beamed at his best friend and winked. "It's what I'm here for!"

"_After the fire is over, after__ the ashes cool, after the smoke has blown away… I will be here for you. After the stillness finds you and after the winds of change, all that is good and true between us… this will remain the same. Slowly… slowly… we turn the page of life. Growing… knowing… it comes at quite a price. After the fire is over, after the ashes cool, after the smoke has blown away… I will be here for you. After your time of wandering along this lonely road… there will be many voices calling. Mine will say, 'Welcome home' Slowly… slowly… we turn the page of life. Growing… knowing… it comes at quite a price. After the fire is over, after the ashes cool, after the smoke has blown away… I will be here for you… __I will be here for you, always._"

"Nice Oishi~!" Eiji said happily.

"Ehe, thanks Eiji."

Shinju clapped and grinned evilly. "It's the end of round two! Vote again!"

VOTE COUNT

Echizen/Fuji- four

Tezuka/Kouen- four

Oishi/Hitsugaya- two

"Hyuu~! It's a tie, ne!" Shinju said. "Well then… you guys can go first, ne? Who do you, among those who have been dropped out of the contest, think should sing: Echizen or Fuji?"

Eiji grinned. "Ochibi!"

Oishi blinked. "Err… I guess Echizen…"

Inui pushed his glasses up his nose. "Do you even have to ask? Echizen."

Toushiro looked at Shinju briefly. "I suppose Echizen."

Kaidoh hissed. "Fuji-sempai."

Kawamura smiled shyly. "Err, Fuji…"

"Well… majority rules. Echizen, you're singing. Oh yes, before I forget… between me a—"

"Tezuka!"

"Tezuka-sempai!"

"Fshhh, Tezuka-sempai."

"Err… Tezuka."

"T-Tezuka…?"

"Shinju," said teen hugged Toushiro and fake cried.

"They don't like me Shiro!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "Umm… that's not it…"

Toushiro sighed. "Just give them the songs they have to sing."

Ryoma stepped back. "_You're_ going to choose the songs for us?"

Shinju grinned sadistically and looked at his victims. "Of course. Here you go."

"…What the heck?" Ryoma shouted and threw the paper onto the floor while blushing furiously. "I am _not_ going to sing that… that… that _thing!_"

Shinju frowned. "Would you rather I have you sing something else? Something more—"

Ryoma picked the paper up. "It's fine."

Shinju chuckled and sat on Toushiro's lap. "Then… you know how it goes?"

"…Unfortunately, yeah."

"Then sing," Shinju said with a smile. "Good luck~!"

"Che, mada mada dane… sempai-tachi. _An overflowing urge moves our hearts. Now, our story… our future is going to shine on. If I try to move forward, I collide with someone else. Always then I lose my nerve. But I'm going to face front and walk ahead, if it means I can see you. Your trembling voice, pelted by the rain… even if I have to wander sleepless nights, I'll go until the day when I can see you. An overflowing urge moves our hearts. Now, our story… has started off. The impact of our meeting shocked this dull, gray world. And in an instant, it bursts into brilliant color._" Tezuka blushed when Ryoma finished.

"Now, Tezuka's song, muahahaha…" the captain cackled.

"…This song is…!" Tezuka blushed for the nth time that day.

"Since Echizen sang his song, there's no reason for you not to sing yours," Tezuka nodded unwillingly. "Go."

"…_As black and white skim through our colorless encounter, a cool finger beckons me. Like a stubborn piece of ice atop melted water, you softly scoop me up and play with me on your upper lip. Even so, I will search for that one true love. Your dry eyes have come so far for this moment. If I could, I would wrap you around me like this and be done. Night falls and my wish does not come true, but tomorrow brings a new morning. With your sweet, warm, ill-fated kiss, fill me with color as if it is the last time the moon will shine upon us._"

"So now that you've heard the two songs, which one do you think sang better, 'tousan, kaasan?" the two mentioned people where thinking really hard.

"Now that's a hard one… why doesn't everyone vote?"

Shinju chuckled. "Sure, sure, why not? Minna, please follow the same instructions as before and vote who you think was the better singer."

"Hai…" the regulars responded while scribbling on their pieces of paper.

Shinju read the results and smirked before pointing at Tezuka. "Our team wins, Tezuka!" Fuji scowled deeply, glaring at the silverette. "Don't trust me? Look for yourself!" the teen huffed and gave the brunette the results before clapping his hands together. "So what's your request? I'll do mine after yours!"

"Ah, I'd rather not order anyone to do anything," the bespectacled brunette said.

"Oh, c'mon! You were captain before! You can _not_ say that!" silence ensued and Shinju rolled his eyes. "Geez, fine, you big party pooper. Your order is hereby nullified, happy?"

"What's your request?" Inui asked.

A big grin was plastered on the silverette's lips. "Tezuka, kiss Echizen. On the lips."

**-End Chapter Nine: Onsen… Trip?**

_**-Kekeke, this is where I shall cut off, for now**_

_Fuji: (glares at Shinju) I despise you_

_Shinju: the same to you, bastard_

_**-Language, please!**_

_Shinju: (rolls his eyes) whatever_

_**-Anyway, (smacks Fuji on the head) don't you dare say you hate Shinju! He is **_**me**_**, and if **_**you**_** hate **_**me**_**, then who knows what will happen to you! Readers, please review ^^**_


	10. Heading Back to Reality

_**Summary thus far: Our favorite tennis team has been forced to go on an onsen trip by (of course) Shinju. A singing competition is held where the winning team gets to order someone to do something. The Tezuka-Shinju team won, but Tezuka didn't want to order anyone around. So Shinju decides to tell Tezuka to kiss Ryoma.**_

**TENSHI HIGH'S EVIL BUCHOU!**

**-Chapter Ten: Heading Back to Reality**

"_What_ did you just say?" all of the tennis regulars exclaimed in shock.

Shinju chuckled darkly before pointing at a certain bespectacled brunette. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, I order you to kiss," the finger turned to, "Echizen Ryoma."

"I, wait, no! I can't do… we're…" Tezuka tried to find the right words to the situation, but he couldn't think of any.

Ryoma stared at the silverette teen with shock written in his eyes. "Y-You want Kunimitsu to… _what_?"

Shinju sighed. "Have I not made myself clear?" he asked his parents, who shook their heads with a melodramatic sigh. "It's quite an easy task, Tezuka, Echizen. C'mong, just one smooch~! Of course, I'll have a camera, but…"

"Kiryu-buchou!" the two involved in the meddling teen's plan shouted warningly.

"Hey, we all agreed to this deal," the silverette said. '_Whether or not you were threatened into it,_' he mentally added.

Ryoma looked to the floor, a blush on his cheeks. "T-To kiss… Kunimitsu is…"

"You guys kissed before, didn't you?" everyone, including Tezuka and Ryoma, turned to the silverette with wide eyes. "What? I have my ways of finding out…" he dragged on, looking to the left nervously.

The raven haired teen stuttered, "Th-That was an accident! The door just… it just opened! How were we supposed to know that—"

"Accident or not, you still have to carry out the order," Shinju stated.

"Saa, perhaps you shouldn't tell them to do such a thing, _Shinju_," Fuji stressed, his blue orbs opening to briefly glare at the silverette teen.

The aforementioned captain narrowed his eyes. "I won, I told you guys what to do, now do it. Be glad I didn't order Tezuka to ravish you or something, Echizen."

"_Please_ don't."

"Then kiss him."

Tezuka turned to Ryoma and sighed inaudibly before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered before taking off his glasses, folding them in his hands. His hazel eyes, though unfocused, looked at Ryoma and before the latter new it, a hand cupped his face. Said hand guided the teen's face close to Tezuka's, their lips brushing against each other softly before pressing together.

Both males held in their moans as they kissed for a few seconds. Tezuka reluctantly pulled away, placing his glasses back in their rightful spot. Ryoma's blush remained on his face before he averted his gaze to his present captain.

"Happy?"

Shinju grinned. "Quite."

_**The Next Morning**_

Toushiro revved up the van as the others piled into it tiredly. After the kiss, they had sung karaoke all night until they fell asleep. Only to be woken up five hours later by an over excited captain.

Ryoma leaned against Tezuka's shoulder as he fell asleep, mumbling from time to time. Eiji fell asleep, conked out on Oishi's lap. Fuji leaned against Kawamura, who was sleeping with his face against the window. Kaidoh sat with his arms folded next to Inui, the two being the only ones who didn't look (aside from Tezuka) sleepy.

Shinju sighed comfortably as he sipped his cup of coffee. "We'll have to train as soon as we get back," he commented. "We have that indoors practice match with Hyoutei High in a month, and we can't lag behind in our skills."

"I'll think up something."

The silverette smiled at his older lover fondly and rubbed the man's hand graciously. "Thank you."

"Get some sleep, you must be tired."

"I'm fine."

"You didn't go to sleep the whole night," Toushiro noted, causing Shinju to flinch.

"…So you noticed?"

"Obviously. You were doing work, weren't you? How many times have I told you not to overstress yourself?" the white haired man asked while making a turn to exit the mountain. When Shinju was merely silent, Toushiro sighed. "Get rest, Shinju. I'll wake you up when we get to the school."

The silverette smiled tiredly and leaned his head against the junction of the seat and the door before quickly falling asleep.

Tezuka, who had been one of the only three who were awake, watched the conversation with curious eyes. '_If I were in a relationship with Ryoma… would I notice all the small things about him? Like his quirks and habits? Granted I already know so much, having been his tennis captain in middle school, but I know next to nothing about his private life,_' the bespectacled brunette frowned.

'_It would be nice to know more about him…_'

**-End Chapter Ten: Heading Back to Reality-**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and being so patient! I'll try to update more often! .**_


	11. Hell's Practice, Start!

_**Summary thus far: After the forced kiss, the team parties all night till they finally rest up. And now we know they have a practice match! With only one month to prepare, will they fare well against the new Hyoutei members, or will they fail due to Shinju's odd decisions? Perhaps the month of preparation shall reveal the answers.**_

**TENSHI HIGH'S EVIL BUCHOU!**

**-Chapter Eleven: Hell's Practice, Start!-**

"I've decided we really have to work on our doubles," Shinju stated one week after they returned from their break. The tennis players whipped their heads around, disliking the idea of another doubles match mini tournament. "Ah, but it won't be anything like what happened last time!"

A collective sigh of relief could be heard on the courts that day.

The silverette smirked smugly, unnerving the male tennis team. "But y'know," he started, pacing around with his hands behind his back, "I've been thinking of ways to improve our doubles teams, and I've come up with the _perfect_ idea."

"B-But we have the Golden Pair on our side! That should be enough!" a freshman cried woefully, as he was horrible in doubles and feared for his life.

"Yeah, and Kaidoh and Inui are pretty good at doubles, too," another person tried.

Shinju shot both a harsh glare, scaring the crap out of them, before smiling charmingly. "That won't do at all~! Because we need to set the bar up wa~y up high if we're gonna head to nationals this year," he chuckled, shaking his head as if he wasn't believing what he was hearing. "All of you will be doing the training this time – not just the regulars."

"Wh-What're we gonna do…?" Oishi asked, slightly apprehensive of Shinju's next words.

His apprehensiveness didn't go unnoticed, as the grin on the silverette's lips grew wider. From out of nowhere, he whipped out a black concoction in a cup and a plate of brown… glop, for there was NO way that _thing_ was food. "Losers gotta eat my food and drink Inui's new mix."

"Where did you get that?" the bespectacled ravenette asked, fixing his glasses with a slightly annoyed look in his eyes.

"You don't need to know," Shinju commented, placing the plate and cup on a small table. "And this isn't the ONLY meal I can make," he grinned wolfishly. "I'm sure this nice little consolation prize will… _motivate_ you."

A collective shout of terror could be heard on the courts that day.

_**Later that day**_

The red eyed captain shrugged his jacket on as practice ended with the usual clean up. He tossed the car keys to Toushiro and picked up his bag. "Hungry?"

"Just wondering what you're up to."

"Heh, this is all pure training, training!" Shinju exclaimed, a sly smile sneaking onto his lips.

"You rarely take out your food to motivate them – you usually just use Inui's juices. Though your taste buds are shot, you _know_ it, and I doubt you want your team to be conked out for a week."

"It's not _that_ bad this time," the tennis captain pouted, locking up the changing room. "Just… like I said, we really have to set the bar up high," red eyes glanced at the setting sun in the distance. "And despite what people see at first, Tezuka and Echizen are a really good doubles team. Echizen does his best when he's presented with Tezuka's presence and Tezuka is just the type to not let anyone down. I doubt he'd forgive himself if he lost with Echizen by his side, meaning he'd have failed Echizen. Especially since Tezuka likes Echizen."

"Hmm, you should really stick your nose out of their business," Toushiro advised.

"I should," Shinju chuckled before a grim smile spread on his face, "but if they continue to let their feelings get in the way of their style, I won't forgive them. Leaving love untouched will only lead to depression in the end, an unsatisfactory result for everyone here – except for Fuji and that bitch cousin of Echizen's. But I care for them both as teammates and friends. Their depressed demeanor will put a decrease in their aim and motivation – I read Inui's notes – and no person would want to see their friend sad, right?"

The older male sighed tiredly, sifting a hand through his hair before sliding into the driver's seat of his car. "Just make sure not to hurt yourself in the process. Or Fuji, for that matter. As much as you hate him now, he's still part of the team."

Shinju scoffed. "Who do you think you're talking about?" an evil grin plastered on his lips as he took his place in the passenger's seat. "Of course he'll get hurt if he gets in my way."

Toushiro gave another exasperated sigh as he turned the key. "That's what I thought."

The next few weeks would prove to be extremely amusing, indeed. The thought of helping (torturing) his teammates made Shinju chuckle evilly. Yet something in the back of his mind was wary of something. After all… Mito and Fuji wouldn't lay low forever.

**-End Chapter Eleven: Hell's Practice, Start!-**

_**Oh gosh, please don't kill me for the extremely short chapter , I was guilty for not posting sooner than I had hoped, but I'm stuck on writer's black for the transitions and games – gosh, writing out the games really tires me out. But anyway, thanks for being patient with me! I'll try to post as soon as possible (though I can't exactly promise, exams still aren't over… damn finals and regents (pouts)), so thank you all again for being so patient , Hope everyone has a nice summer, too~!**_


End file.
